The Agency
by Omnisentinel
Summary: After the death of the mysterious agent "Kenshi" more Agents follow Kagome to the past. What their intentions are will finally be revealed.
1. Default Chapter

The Agency 

By: EVL5011         

E-mail: Omnipotentevil5011@yahoo.com

I, in no way have ownership of the characters in the InuYasha series. They are the creation and sole property of the talented and lovely Rumiko Takahashi. I, in no way make any profit from writing this fan-fiction.

Note! To understand this story you must first read "After the Noh Mask".

Chapter 1: The Agencies agenda 

Two days after…Kagome sat at the small desk in her room and stared outside. The sun still above the house and the day still young, she wondered who Kenshi really was, and felt consumed with guilt. Her conscious had been bothering her after the mysterious agent died in feudal Japan. She wanted to thank him for helping retrieve one of the shikkon jewels, but knew she would never get the chance now. She stared at the small metal backpack that Kenshi once owned. It lay on the floor next to window, and she was curious to see what was inside. After all, InuYasha had gathered all of Kenshi's possessions off of the cave floor and gave it to her; it didn't belong in the feudal era. 

            Kagome stood up and walked over to the metal backpack, and she picked it off of the floor. She walked back to the small oak desk and lay the case down. She pressed two small buttons, and two simultaneous locks clicked. She pulled out everything in the case: a .45 semi-automatic, some flash/bang grenades, four clips of ammunition, a used canister of pepper-spray, broken night/thermal goggles, and finally a thin laptop. Kagome slowly opened the laptop and turned the device on. The screen slowly lit up and the main screen appeared; it asked for a password. She sat there for minutes trying to figure what Kenshi could've used as his password. Then, it struck her; it was the agents' alias "Kenshi". The security protocol disappeared and the screen opened hundreds of files. She looked at each as fast as she could scroll through them and found her name. It was the most recent one; Kagome opened the file and her eyes widened. She scrolled through pictures of her and InuYasha, on the roof of the construction site, after killing the Noh Mask. There was information on her mother, Sota, InuYasha, and even her. 

            She felt nervous as she clicked on her name, and then it appeared. Everything that she wasn't supposed to know; it was a collection of the past. She read the file and realized they knew everything, from beginning to end. She read from how she traveled to feudal Japan, how she shattered the shikkon jewel, and so on. Kagome read the file until she found a paragraph giving explicit details on the death of agent Kenshi, and noticed a side-note. It read: Agent Kenshi is to pursue the subject and retrieve the fabled shikkon jewel; once retrieved you must eliminate both the girl and her male companion. Kagome gasped in disbelief and closed the file; she felt her heart pounding as she closed the file. Kagome stopped for a minute and wondered what would of happened if Kenshi hadn't died. Would the agent have killed her and InuYasha? She took a deep breath and noticed a small icon blinking. She moved the cursor over to the icon and clicked on it, and a small screen popped up. It read: Re-establishing connection to H.Q. Kagome quickly reached for the power button, but it was too late. An instant message appeared on the monitor…

            "We know its you Kagome, and we also know that our agent is dead. We will retrieve those shards" appeared on the small message screen. Kagome looked down at the keyboard unsure if she should respond, Kagome placed her hands over the keyboard and typed. "Who are you? And how do you know Kenshi is dead?" The screen remained blank for a minute and the unknown user replied. "We know everything, and we know that he was going to die. He entered the past with knowledge from this time and still failed. Now we have to send another agent to your home, and this one possesses a shard. We will retrieve the completed shikkon jewel, and once we have we will terminate you and your male friend. 

With that said, Kagome knew that she had little time to act, and closed the laptop. Kagome looked at the Kenshi's items and threw them back into the metal case. She made her way down the stairs and ran into her mother; who was doing some house cleaning. Kagome explained to her mother that she had to go to the feudal period and warn InuYasha, not telling her mother of the danger. She quickly ran towards the backdoor and turned the doorknob. As she looked outside, she noticed the door to the Bone-eaters well open. It seems that somebody had already entered inside; Kagome held the metal case tightly and ran towards the well. 

            Once she entered, she looked around and noticed the white light glowing inside of the well. She hoped that whoever had traveled in hadn't gotten to far. She climbed over the lip of the well and jumped inside. Kagome ascended from the light and quickly climbed out. The nervous girl looked around the forest and hoped that no one was waiting for her. She felt uneasy as she made her way through the forest. Kagome approached the village and was greeted by a cheerful Shippo. She kneeled down slightly and asked Shippo where InuYasha was. The small fox noticed the concerned look on Kagomes face.

"What's the matter Kagome? Is something wrong?" asked Shippo with great concern.

"I think we might be in danger. Take me to InuYasha." Pleaded Kagome.

Shippo grabbed Kagome by the hand and escorted her to the section of the village where he had last seen InuYasha. The two found him resting quietly in a tree holding tetsusaiga. Kagome approached the tree and called his name.

"InuYasha! Get up!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha opened his eyes and looked down at the girl.

"You're here early. I thought that I wouldn't see you for another two days." He sneered. "Let me sleep, my face still itches from that shit, that Kenshi sprayed me with." InuYasha cursed. 

            "Please InuYasha it's important!" cried Kagome as she looked around the village.

            "In an hour" InuYasha answered.

Kagome felt that she couldn't be ignored any longer and shouted "SIT BOY!" the beads around InuYasha's neck pulsed with light. InuYasha felt the beads pull him down; he fell off of the tree and smashed face first onto the ground.

                        "Chikushoume!" cursed InuYasha. "What the hell you do that for?" Just as he stood up off of the ground something cut through the air. Many splinters and small pieces of the tree flew into the air as a bullet narrowly missed him. InuYasha looked around and saw nobody. 

                        "Its an agent…like Kenshi, they're here for the shards that we've collected." Kagome shouted. Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran behind the tree. InuYasha moved forward and remembered that Kenshi was able to turn invisible. Whoever just shot at them wasn't visible, InuYasha reached for tetsusaiga. As his hand reached for the sword; he felt something moving in front of him. With his hand now firmly on tetsusaiga's handle he moved cautiously. Kagome peeked around the tree to get a better look of what was going on. She noticed a strange ripple in the air; it stood behind InuYasha.

                        "Behind you!" shouted Kagome. InuYasha turned and felt something metallic strike him in the face. The fierce blow made him release tetsusaiga, and fall to the ground. He fell on his back and quickly tried to get back up; when he heard a gritty voice speak to him.

                        "Stay down! You freak!" InuYasha felt another fierce blow, only this time to the back of his head. InuYasha felt his head jerk forward; he blacked out and hit the ground. He lay there on his side and Kagome felt helpless as InuYasha was being beaten. She remembered the small metal case on her back and quickly opened the backpack. Kagome desperately searched inside the metallic case and grasped a metal item. She slowly pulled out the black firearm and reached back into the case for a new clip. She pushed the clip into the bottom of the weapon and walked out from behind the tree. The invisible soldier was still beating on a bloody InuYasha. She raised the gun and aimed it blindly towards the ripple, and fired. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that the gun didn't fire; she had forgotten to pull the slide back. After all, she had never used a gun before. She pulled the slide back and the hammer moved into place; she raised the gun again and pulled the trigger. She blindly shot five bullets and managed to hit the invisible man three times. A mist of blood shot into the air as the bullets exited his body.

            InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and noticed blood mysteriously floating next to him. He struggled a bit to stand up and noticed the ripple on the ground. His invisible foe lay on the ground breathing deeply and motionless. InuYasha stood over the male and picked him off of the ground. His enemy was covered with blood and InuYasha now knew where he was. The man regained consciousness and noticed InuYasha holding him in the air. He attempted to shake free of InuYasha's grip, but found that the boy had a tight grasp around his neck. The man reached to his wrist and deactivated the cloaking device. 

                        "You may have beaten me, but I didn't come alone." Smirked the dying man. InuYasha tightened his grip on the man's throat, and looked into his eyes. "How many came with you?" InuYasha demanded. The man spit out a large amount of blood at InuYasha's face and smiled. 

                        "…Five…and its unfortunate for you…two of them aren't human…" the man struggled to complete his sentence. Blood ran down his chest, and onto InuYasha's arm. He looked down at InuYasha and died with a smile on his face. InuYasha bit his lip and threw the man towards the tree; the man's body hit the tree like a rag doll. Kagome and Shippo both came out from behind the tree and looked at the man lying on the ground. Kagome then turned her attention to a hurt InuYasha. She and Shippo both ran over to him as he fell to his knees, InuYasha grabbed his ribs and felt that a few of them were broken. Kagome and Shippo both helped InuYasha up and the three made their way back to the village.

3-12-04

That concludes chapter 1. I know that Kagome wouldn't use a weapon like a gun, but it's my story. So, if you don't like it you can go suck an egg! Anyways, the next chapter will get even better. InuYasha fights two human agents and one powerful agent infused with hanshin (demi-god) blood. If you got any comments or your own little review feel free to write to me.


	2. The Agency and the Shikkon Jewel

The Agency 

By: EVL5011

E-mail: Evilwithagun5011@aol.com

Chapter 2: The Agency and the Shikkon jewel

            Kagome and InuYasha arrived at the village and left Shippo with Lady Kaede. Once they made certain that there wasn't any threat to the village they headed towards the Bone-Eaters well. Kagome hugged the small black case tightly between in her arms, and InuYasha gave her a strange look.

                        "So, what's so important about that case?" asked InuYasha in a calm voice, while trying not to sound to interested. Kagome looked at the hanyou and tried to think of a simple way to answer him.

                        "Its kind of complicated, but I think that Kenshi followed me here only because of the shikkon jewel. And I think these other agents got here because one of them has a shard of the shikkon jewel" Replied Kagome.  

                        "Is that how these other "agents" got here?" asked InuYasha while listening to his surroundings.

                        "I think, what other explanation could there be?" she answered.

            The two arrived at the Bone-Eaters well, and Kagome quickly found a spot to sit down. InuYasha stood over her and kept a vigilante eye as Kagome pulled out the small laptop. Kagome opened the small computer and turned it on again. She entered the password and looked for any information on the Agency, and what they wanted with the shikkon jewel. She navigated through various files and came across one that stood out from all the others. Kagome clicked on the file and found out about the agencies plans for the shikkon jewel. The file read: File#83673: Upon finding various ancient scrolls and translating them, we have concluded that a girl by the name of Kagome will be in possession of the fabled Shikkon jewel. She is to be found and put under surveillance. Kagome finished reading the file and opened the next one, it read: File#83674: We have found a strange dormant youkai, and have contained it. The creature is unlike anything we have seen before; we will attempt to awaken it in a few days. We have also found a small shard, once we picked it up it glowed an eerie purple. We have taken the creature and shard to research facility-32. We have attempted to revive the creature, but have failed miserably. We will try again in a few days. Kagome read through the files as fast as she could; she tried to skip through all of the useless files, but found it intriguing to read them. She opened the final file and commenced reading: One of my companions has made an incredible discovery! The creature has awaked after he put the shard next to the beast. The strange beast attempted to break free and grab the shard; we had a team quickly tranquilize it. With the youkai now awake we have taken various samples from it and started to inject human subjects with the animals blood. Many of the human subjects have died, and the creature is awake again. I'm afraid that we can't control it, so we had it killed. It took eighty bullets to kill it, and we lost five agents while trying to kill it. This was very upsetting to the brass upstairs.

       Kagome read through the file and noticed one last entry, and quickly opened the document. File#83675: The cave in which the scrolls were found in revealed one last secret. They say that the young girl that possesses the shikkon jewel is alive in our time. We have sent many agents all over Japan with devices to seek out any strange activity. It seems that this girl, Kagome, has already begun traveling back into feudal Japan. If this is so, we must retrieve the shikkon jewel, its potential as a weapon is immeasurable. We have dispatched a medium sized team to find her and get those crystals. According to the ancient scrolls our first agent will find her and ultimately die in the past. Maybe, we shouldn't attempt to play with the timeline. Regardless of what I think, the Brass upstairs has already sent their team to an area of interest. It seems that there have been surges of power. They have gone to investigate; this will be my last report.

       Kagome closed the laptop and set it on the ground, she looked up at InuYasha, who had been looking down at her the whole time.

                        "What did you find out?" He asked.      

                        "It seems that they knew that Kenshi was doomed to fail, and that's why they sent out this other team of agents. Lets go, before they find us here." Kagome replied, she slowly stood up and felt a terrible burden knowing that all the "Agents" really wanted is the shikkon jewel. Even in her time people are still power hungry; as she stood up the small computer exploded. It sent shards of glass and pieces of plastic flying into the air. InuYasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and moved in front of Kagome. He acted as a shield, and Kagome was in disbelief by his act of courage. InuYasha looked towards the trees and saw three men approaching them. 

       The three men stepped out of the forest and into the light. InuYasha sniffed the air and noticed that one of them smelled different. The three men measured over six-feet in height, and had physical large builds. Although their faces were concealed behind black masks, he knew that one wasn't the same as the other two. 

                        "So, you killed our sergeant? We're going to have to hurt you! You stupid little half-breed!" yelled the agent in the middle. The three agents looked at each other for a second and removed their masks. The one on the left was a dark haired man, the one in the middle was bald, and the last agent was "different. The agents' eyes were crimson red; and his face stared at InuYasha with an intense look. The agent in middle stepped forward and looked at InuYasha and Kagome.

                        "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is unimportant, but you can call me Urufu. My bald friend there is Hebi, and my red-eyed friend is Kuchikukan. Now that I'm done with introductions, its time for you to die!" yelled Urufu. InuYasha turned his head and whispered to Kagome to get to safety. She ran into the forest and took cover next to some large trees. InuYasha walked forward, being cautious, he raised tetsusaiga into the air and watched the three men. Urufu reached to his back and unsheathed a hidden weapon; it was a razor sharp kyoujin (assassins dagger). The other two men stood back as Urufu slowly moved towards InuYasha. Urufu then lunged at InuYasha and sliced InuYasha across the arm. InuYasha couldn't believe that a mere human was able to move that fast. He quickly reacted and swung tetsusaiga and cut the air; Urufu jumped back avoiding the massive sword.

                        "I hope that you're holding back kid, because that was pathetic!" Urufu sneered. InuYasha darted towards Urufu and swung tetsusaiga again. Once again he missed, but unknown to Urufu the sword hit a tree. The tree slowly fell back and Urufu was in the way. It fell towards him and gave InuYasha the chance to strike him down. InuYasha swung tetsusaiga at Urufu and sliced him across the chest as he avoided the falling tree. Urufu grasped his chest and looked at his hand; he noticed the blood seeping from the cut. Urufu looked at InuYasha and raised his kyoujin and thrust it into InuYasha's shoulder. The hanyou grabbed Urufu's hand as he pulled out the dagger, and tightened his grip on Urufu's wrist. Urufu shouted in agony as his wrist broke under InuYasha strength. He dropped the dagger and InuYasha pushed tetsusaiga into his ribcage. Urufu's eyes widened as InuYasha pulled the sword upwards; the unsettling sound of breaking bones was heard as he pulled up. InuYasha pulled tetsusaiga out of Urufu, and let him fall to the ground.

       The other two men looked at this disturbing site with an expressionless look. Hebi looked at Kuchikukan, and then nodded his head and stepped forward. Kagome looked on from behind a tree as Urufu fell to the ground. She felt uneasy on how comfortable InuYasha was killing another living creature. Hebi stopped and reached to his back and drew a pikkeru (ice-axe); it was a weapon used by ice Oni. As Hebi held the pikkeru in the air, it left a trial of cold mist. Hebi smiled and walked towards InuYasha, who was standing over a dead Urufu. With weapons drawn they both swung and at each other. The two weapons collided with each other; the sound echoed through the forest. Hebi kicked InuYasha in the stomach, and moved back. The hanyou grew upset with mere humans actually striking him. InuYasha took a defensive stance and decided to wait for Hebi to make the next move. Hebi darted towards InuYasha with the pikkeru raised in the air, and quickly swung tetsusaiga vertically. The phantom sword severed Hebi two forearms clean off, and InuYasha now stood with his back turned to the agent. Hebi stopped, and lowered his arms, he gasped in shock as his forearms lay behind him. He slowly turned around and noticed InuYasha standing face to face with him. InuYasha plunged tetsusaiga into the ground and bent over to Hebi's arms.

                        "It seems you dropped something!" smirked InuYasha as he reached for Hebi's pikkeru. He grabbed the small axe and tightly grasped the weapon. Hebi looked on in horror as InuYasha smiled and raised the weapon into the air. The young hanyou buried the axe deep into the agent's head. Hebi fell to the ground, his head slowly freezing and his body twitching. Kagome walked out from behind the tree and approached InuYasha. The hanyou now had one agent left to kill, Kuchikukan breathed deeply as his two friends now lay dead on the ground. 

                        "Kagome. Didn't I tell you to wait over there? If you get in hurt don't think I going to run over to help you!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome. 

                        "Fine, I just wanted to see how badly Urufu hurt you." She answered. She looked down at the two dead men on the ground, and picked up the kyoujin. She then ran towards the well and reached for the small metal case, and stood behind the well. 

       InuYasha turned his attention back to Kuchikukan, who had a modern weapon in hand; unknown to InuYasha it was an anti-vehicle rifle. Kuchikukan aimed the weapon at InuYasha and fired, the hanyou jumped into the air as the single bullet tore through the nearby trees. On his way down InuYasha swung tetsusaiga at Kuchikukan, only to have it blocked by the heavy rifle. InuYasha applied his strength on the weapon in hopes of breaking it. The phantom sword slowly began to cut through the heavy rifle, and Kuchikukan pushed InuYasha back. With the anti-vehicle rifle stuck onto tetsusaiga Kuchikukan bit his lower lip and grabbed InuYasha. Kuchikukan grabbed InuYasha by the face, causing him to drop tetsusaiga. 

                        "You broke my weapon! I guess I'm going to have to kill you with my bare hands." Shouted Kuchikukan. He grabbed InuYasha by the throat with his other hand, and put all of his strength into trying to kill the young hanyou. Kuchikukan suddenly released InuYasha, and gave a loud cry. Kuchikukan turned around and noticed Kagome standing in front of him. He reached to his back and pulled out the pikkeru; Kagome had struck him in the spine. He threw the weapon onto the ground and swung his fist at Kagome, but his attack was stopped. InuYasha held Kuchikukan's hand and sliced his throat with his sharp nails, before Kuchikukan could counter. The large man stumbled onto his knees and grabbed his throat and tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. 

                        "How could I lose to some stupid half-breed?" Kuchikukan cried out. InuYasha raised his hand into the air and sliced the agent across the face; a thick mist of blood splattered across InuYasha's face. "I can't lose! I have the blood of a hanshin in me!" Kuchikukan cried out, as blood ran out of his mouth. InuYasha delivered the final blow and put his fist through the agents' chest. Kuchikukan attempted to yell out in pain, but couldn't as his blood overflowed from his mouth. Kuchikukan died on his knees, and InuYasha grabbed tetsusaiga off of the ground. He snapped the anti-vehicle weapon like a twig, and sheathed tetsusaiga. InuYasha walked over to Kagome who lay on the ground in shock, after narrowly being hit in the face. 

                        "Lets go!" shouted InuYasha. Kagome looked up and reached for InuYasha's hand. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off of the ground.

                        "Now, I wonder where the last two are hiding? After all one of them has a shard of the shikkon jewel, right?" asked InuYasha. The two walked out of the forest and entered the small village. They waited for an hour and InuYasha hoped that the two remaining agents would come to them.      

       Meanwhile, in the forest…the two last agents stood over their dead companions.

            "Worthless pieces of sh**! It serves them right for taking on the freak without us." Shouted the masked agent. He walked over to the destroyed laptop and handed it to the other agent. "Go back to H.Q., and tell our superiors that we lost four men. Take the jewel shard and take our dead, once you do that get back over here. We'll kill this hanyou ourselves, and bring me the mumei ittou (nameless sword) from the armory. I'll kill that flee-bag with the akuma sword!"  Yelled the masked agent. "Yes sir, lieutenant!" replied the agent as he threw the dead into the well. The lieutenant turned towards the sun and watched as it disappeared into the landscape. "Tomorrow you die." Thought the masked lieutenant.

3-14-04

That concludes chapter 2, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you have any comments or a review of what you thought of it feel free to write to me. I won't reveal anything about the third chapter; you'll just have to read it when I finish it.


	3. Tetsusaiga Vs The Mumei Ittou

The Agency 

By: EVL5011

E-mail: EVILWITHAGUN5011@aol.com

InuYasha is the property of the lovely Rumiko Takahashi, and I in no way have ownership. I make no profit from writing this fanfic.

Chapter 3: Tetsusaiga Vs. The Mumei Ittou 

            InuYasha opened his eyes as the morning sun shined on his face. The hanyou looked towards the forest and jumped down from his favorite tree. He landed on the ground and made his way towards the village. InuYasha ran as fast as he could with a great concern weighing over him. He grew worried that the last two agents were waiting for him and Kagome. He made his way to lady Kaede's home and stopped in front of her door. InuYasha took a deep breath and tried not to look too concerned. He opened the door and entered the small house, and saw Kagome already up. Kagome greeted InuYasha and asked him to join them for breakfast. Kagome and lady Kaede had prepared breakfast; InuYasha looked over at the kettle simmering over an open fire and sniffed the air. He became hungry when the aroma in the air overwhelmed his sense of smell. He quickly took a seat on the ground and anxiously waited to be served. 

            Meanwhile…At that very moment the masked lieutenant waited by the well impatiently. An arm rose out of the well; it was the other government agent. The agent climbed out of the well and had a large weapon tied onto his back.

                        "Here's the weapon you requested sir. I hope you know how to use it." Asked the agent as he nervously handed the item over.

                        "Give it here! Did you get reinforcements Private?" asked the lieutenant. 

                        "Yes, sir! They'll be arriving through the ancient doorway in a few hours. Our researchers finally found a way to use the other gateway. We're supposed to meet up with them at these coordinates." The Private handed the lieutenant a folded piece of paper. The lieutenant snatched the paper and opened it. Inside, it had details of a doorway; it was another method to the feudal era, although this one was much larger. The two then headed south, and entered a dark section of the forest. The two disappeared into the woods and headed towards a small mountain called "Ichibousenri Mountain"(Boundless Mountain). 

            Kagome and InuYasha finished eating their breakfast and both stood up. Kagome smiled and thanked Lady Kaede for delicious meal. InuYasha just mumbled an insincere "Thank you" and headed out the door. Kagome and InuYasha both stood outside and waited for the two agents to appear. After all, one of them had a shard of the shikkon jewel. InuYasha grew impatient after the first hour and a half.

                        "Lets go! I guess they want US to find them." Said InuYasha as he grabbed Kagome by the arm. The two walked towards the last place they fought (near the Bone-Eaters Well). They walked through the forest and approached the small well. InuYasha noticed something missing.

                        "The bodies are gone." InuYasha whispered. He raised his head slightly into the air and caught the scent of two men. He walked by the well and smelled the stench of blood; it came from inside of the well. "They took their dead, and one of them smells different. He smells similar to Kuchikukan, maybe he'll be easy to kill too!" InuYasha said in a smug voice. He followed the scent of the two men into the southern part of the forest. 

                        "Where do you think they went?" asked Kagome. 

                        "I'm not sure, but they're up to something. I was sure they would've come right after us." InuYasha looked into the dark forest and stood in deep thought for a minute.

                        "Well, lets go." InuYasha ordered, he grabbed Kagome by the wrist, and the two entered the forest. InuYasha smelled the scent of blood on one of them (the private). Kagome and InuYasha ventured through the forest, and Kagome began to notice that no light penetrated through the thick treetops. Kagome looked around and observed many eyes in the shadows following their every move. The two walked for three hours and finally came to a small mountain. 

                        "Their scent is coming from the mountain…Lets go." InuYasha replied. Kagome reluctantly followed InuYasha, and the two began to climb the mountain. InuYasha made the journey up easier by having Kagome climb on his back. He leapt from ledge to ledge, and stopped at a large opening at the middle of the mountain. Kagome jumped off of InuYasha and he sniffed the ground and noticed the scent of blood.

                        "I smell blood, it's not human though. It's the blood of youkai. This must be the home of a demon clan. I doubt that they could be that stupid to challenge the demons inside." Whispered InuYasha. Kagome followed behind him as he slowly began to enter the dark cave; its entrance was eight-feet high and ten-feet wide. Once inside Kagome noticed a lit torch on the wall of the cave. She grabbed the torch off of the wall and used it to see ahead of them. To her shock the ground was covered in blood, and limbs of youkai lay on the ground. InuYasha walked towards the body parts and picked up an arm off of the rocky floor. Kagome looked around and felt uneasy when she noticed the wall painted with blood and the entrails of the youkai.

                        "No mere human could've done this! Their arms were cut clean off. I wonder how they did this." InuYasha wondered. He tossed the arm to the ground and continued walking. The cave smelled of blood, and InuYasha came to a sudden halt. He noticed a youkai musha still breathing; InuYasha walked over to the fallen demon.

                        "Who did this?" yelled InuYasha. 

                        "Two humans…one has…powerful sword…he smells of Tenma…his sword…its so powerful…he...tore through us…" warned the wounded youkai, before it died from its fatal wounds. Kagome looked down as a pool of dark-red blood made its way towards her feet. 

                        "So, one of them has Tenma blood running in his veins? He probably was pretty strong to do this. I wonder what he used to kill these poor idiots? The cuts on the dead reek of demon magic" InuYasha stood up and continued on. Kagome jumped over the thick pool of blood and followed closely behind InuYasha. The two walked past dozens of dead youkai that closely resembled men. InuYasha stopped once again and heard strange sounds echoing from deep within the cave; it was a weird humming. 

                        "What is that sound?" asked InuYasha.

                        "I don't know, but I feel a strange energy coming within." Kagome answered. The two walked cautiously towards the source of the sound. The two ventured further into the dark cave and felt the ground soft, from the freshly spilled blood. Just as the two approached the bizarre source of the sound, they came to a halt. They stood over a small ledge and noticed multiple voices coming from below them. Kagome and InuYasha peeked over the ledge and saw many men with automatic weapons.  

                        "They brought reinforcements!" whispered InuYasha in an agitated voice, as he looked over the small ledge. He and Kagome did their best not to be seen and moved back a bit into the shadows; Kagome quickly put out the torch. Just as they tried to get a better look at the turn of events, InuYasha heard someone approaching. He slowly crept forward and noticed a lone guard patrolling the cave. InuYasha thought for a minute on how to take the man out without making to much noise. He turned his head and whispered something to Kagome. She was surprised by what InuYasha had in mind and refused; it's too bad her opinion didn't matter to InuYasha. He moved behind her and pushed her into the lone guard, the soldier stumbled back a bit and quickly grabbed Kagome.

                        "Don't move! I'll shoo…" The soldier commanded before having his head smashed into the cave wall. InuYasha stood over the unconscious soldier with a satisfied smile on his face.

                        "I can't believe you just did that!" Kagome replied.

                        "You can't believe what? That I knocked his stupid ass out or that I used you as a distraction?" InuYasha smirked as he waited for Kagome to give him an answer.

                        "What? You know what I mean! I can't believe you threw me at that man." She quietly yelled.

                        "Don't get so upset, at least you were useful for once!" laughed InuYasha.

            InuYasha grabbed the unconscious man and dragged his body into the shadows. The two felt somewhat safe now, and journeyed in the direction where all the strange activity was going on. They made their way through the maze like cave, and came upon some strange writing on the wall. InuYasha stopped for a second and looked at the writing, but couldn't read it so he continued forward. Kagome, on the other hand recognized the writing from a file she skipped in Kenshi's laptop; too bad that it was destroyed. She noticed InuYasha leaving her behind and ran after him, the two approached a large room in the cave. It was filled with candles, and the floor littered with dead youkai. The two were now standing in the middle of the room and InuYasha put his arm out and stopped Kagome from moving any further.

                        "What's wrong InuYasha?" asked Kagome as she was stopped by the hanyou's arm.

                        "We're surrounded…It was a trap." He replied, InuYasha reached for tetsusaiga and felt his fingers brush up against the handle. Just as he was about to grasp the tetsusaiga…

                        "Unsheathe your sword and both you and your female companion will die." Shouted a masked soldier, the dark figure slowly walked out of the shadows. InuYasha looked around and noticed a strange red beam aimed at his head and chest. Kagome looked at the multiple beams and grabbed InuYasha by the shoulder.

                        "InuYasha don't move! Those beams are used to aim their weapons for accuracy. Remember Kenshi's weapon and how it tore a hole into that thick tree." Kagome whispered. InuYasha gritted his teeth and moved his hand away from tetsusaiga. The soldier slowly approached the two and raised his hand in the air. A small group of soldiers quickly ran past him and grabbed Kagome and dragged her into the shadows. InuYasha lunged at the soldiers and was struck in the shin with a metallic baton. The hanyou fell to the floor and looked up, one of the nearby soldiers retracted the baton and laughed as he lay on his knees.

                        "InuYasha! Help!" yelled Kagome as she disappeared into the shadows. InuYasha attempted to stand up and was shocked by a strange club like device. InuYasha fell to the floor; the electrical shock caused him to black out. The lieutenant stood over the unconscious hanyou and ordered the remaining soldiers to take him away. Five heavily armed soldiers picked InuYasha up and took him away. The lieutenant took a deep breath and walked into the direction where Kagome was taken.   

                        "Where are you taking me?" asked Kagome, as she was being escorted deeper into the mountain interior. 

                        "Shut up! And just do as you're being told!" yelled one of the men. Kagome then noticed that she was being lead into a large chamber. She stopped and stood in front of a large doorway, it was strange, because it was built into a wall. The doorway lead into the wall, the team of men ordered her to stay put. They walked towards the exit and stood guard, and loaded "special clips" into their weapons. Kagome stood in front of the "doorway", and wondered if that's how they got here.  She slowly cautiously approached the "doorway", and it suddenly flashed a bright white light. The light looked eerily similar to the light in the Bone-Eaters well. She drew nearer to the well and was suddenly stopped; a hand pulled her by the shoulder.

                        "Its an ancient doorway to this time, its just like yours. Only difference is that this ones much larger." The lieutenant explained to Kagome. "Its advisable that you not enter it." He ordered in a stern voice.

                        "Where does it lead?" Kagome asked in a curious voice.

                        "It leads to our time, it'll bring you right back here. Well, not really here, but deeper into heart of this small mountain." Answered the tall lieutenant. 

                        "Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked with great concern in her voice.

                        "Right now that's none of your concern…Although, I will tell you what we want with you." He answered, while looking towards the large entrance embedded into the cave wall.

                        "You know how to locate the shards of the shikkon jewel, and we need you to help us recover them all." Added the lieutenant. Kagome was uncertain of their "real" intentions for the shikkon jewel, she remained quiet as he walked towards the glowing gate. She then noticed a large sword hanging across his back, and caught a small amount of blood on its handle. The large weapon had an eerie energy surrounding it. The lieutenant turned and noticed Kagomes attention on his sword. 

                        "I see you noticed…it's my newest weapon, and "It" was responsible for clearing the cave of those annoying demons. It was once wielded by an Akutenshi (Evil Angel) and now I possess it. The Akutenshi fought a war against many evil gods, and battled valiantly until he killed them all. Unfortunately, three survived and they tricked a powerful Miko into turning him into stone. My superiors want to awaken him and use his D.N.A. to create a powerful army. And to do all of that we need the Shikkon Jewel to break his curse." Smiled the lieutenant.

            Meanwhile…InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, and heard the voices of men talking to each other. He then noticed, that they were carrying him. He focused his strength and fiercely shook his legs and arms; that forced the men to drop him. InuYasha stood up and reached for tetsusaiga. The five soldiers reached for their weapons and aimed them at InuYasha. They fired their weapons at the young hanyou; a few bullets managed to hit him in the chest, and InuYasha withstood the pain, as the bullets entered his body. InuYasha raised tetsusaiga and deflected the bullets away from him. The soldiers fired every single round in their automatic guns at InuYasha. A hidden smile rose up on InuYasha's face, he lowered tetsusaiga to his stomach and looked at the five men. They stumbled nervously as InuYasha lifted tetsusaiga into the air and swung it at the five men.  Three were cut in half by the heavy sword; one of the two remaining soldiers looked his fallen comrades and ran away. InuYasha stood face to face with a single man; the soldier stood covered with his friend's blood. 

                        "Its your move!" InuYasha uttered, as he stood in a defensive stance. The soldier reached for his metal baton and moved back a few inches. He swallowed his salvia and put all of his weight into his swing, InuYasha deflected the attack and pushed the soldier back. InuYasha raised his hand into the air and slashed the soldier across the face. The soldier dropped the baton and wiped his hand across his face.

                        "You…made me …bleed?" mumbled the soldier. He managed to catch InuYasha off guard and grabbed him by the throat and started hitting the hanyou in the face. InuYasha thrust his fingers deep into soldiers' ribs; he then picked the man into the air. The soldier released InuYasha and screamed as he was lifted off of the ground. He threw the man against the hard wall and drew tetsusaiga at him. The soldier reached for a small firearm and fired four shots into InuYasha. InuYasha's blood sprayed into the air as the bullets exited out through InuYasha's back. He raised tetsusaiga into the air and sliced into the frail mans body; the soldiers eyes froze as the phantom sword tore through him. The soldiers' body split in two, InuYasha laughed to himself as he put tetsusaiga into its sheath. InuYasha raised his head into the air and caught Kagome's faint scent. The soldier that escaped InuYasha ran into the chamber and stopped in front of the lieutenant.

                        "Lieutenant sir! InuYasha has escaped. He killed the others, and he's headed this way." Yelled the blood-drenched man. With his back turned, the lieutenant reached for his sword. The lieutenant quickly turned and struck the soldier across the neck. The man's head fell to the ground and his body followed three seconds later.  Kagome gasped in horror as a pool of blood poured out of the dead man. The lieutenant ordered the remaining men to seek out and kill InuYasha. The guards left the room and ran towards the last known location of InuYasha. 

                        "I knew I should've killed that freak!" The lieutenant looked at Kagome and had an idea. "I'm sorry to do this, but I need some bait." The lieutenant grabbed Kagome and dragged her towards a large pillar. She tried to fight back, but felt his large hand smack her across the face. He pulled her aggressively and threw her against the large stone pillar. A soldier ran into the chamber and stopped next to the lieutenant.

                        "Sir! We can't find the half-breed! The other men are still searching for him." The soldier remarked. 

                        "Stay here and guard the girl." Ordered the Lieutenant. "Private, if we are compromised, I want you to take the shikkon jewel that we possess. Then, trigger the timers we've set in the cave, and if something happens to me try to get this sword back to our time. We can't have a powerful sword like this in the half-breeds hands." Screams and gunfire rang through the cave and the lieutenant turned towards the entrance. Before he left, he handed the soldier something and told him to put it away. The commanding officer then wiped the blood off of his sword and exited the large chamber room. Kagome stood helpless as the soldier aimed his weapon at her midsection; he looked at her and felt bad about what he was doing. Kagome looked at his closed hand and noticed the glowing shikkon jewel.

                        "What's your name?" asked Kagome. The soldier looked around and made sure that there was nobody around. 

                        "What? Nobody has ever asked me that…Its Enzeru," He answered.

                        "That's a nice name." Kagome added. Enzeru lowered his gun and approached the young girl.

                        "Your name is Kagome, Right? I don't like what our Agency is doing, but I have to follow orders. I don't know if "YOU" know this, but we're not part of the B.P.P., we're actually higher than that Agency. We're doing this because of the discovery of some ancient scrolls, a shard of the shikkon jewel, and Akutenshi." Explained Enzeru. Kagome felt confident enough to approach him and listen to what he had to say. Just as he was about to tell more on what was "Really" going on, the moment was interrupted by gunfire. One soldier walked into the room firing his weapon into the shadows. The soldier fired his weapon carelessly and tripped over his own feet. InuYasha walked into the room and tore the man with his "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer" technique. The soldiers' lifeless body lay shredded on the floor, and the soldier that guarded Kagome quickly raised his weapon. Kagome walked in front of him and pleaded that he not hurt InuYasha. InuYasha walked over the dead man and drew his sword at the remaining soldier. InuYasha looked over at Kagome and noticed that she was shielding the soldier. 

                        "Kagome! What the hell are you doing? They were going to hurt you! Get out of the way, so I can kill that piece of sh**!" yelled InuYasha.   
                        "No! He's not like the others! He's just doing as he was told." Kagome shouted at the hanyou.

            InuYasha lowered tetsusaiga and approached Kagome; he examined her and noticed that her face was slightly bruised. 

                        "Did he hit you!" yelled InuYasha. 

                        "No! It was his lieutenant." Answered Kagome. 

                        "I'll kill that Chikushoume!" cursed InuYasha. Just as he lowered his guard he felt a sharp pain in his back.

                        "AARRRGGGHHHHHH!!!" cried InuYasha as he was cut across the back.

 InuYasha stumbled forward and turned around. The Lieutenant stood behind him with his sword drawn. The lieutenant wiped the warm blood off of the blade on his black pants.

                        "Careful…that sword isn't any regular sword, it the Mumei (Nameless) Sword. You don't stand a chance against it." Yelled Enzeru.

                        "Private! Why the f**king hell, did you have tell the HALF-BREED!" yelled the extremely pissed off Lieutenant.

 The lieutenant swung Mumei at InuYasha and struck him across the chest. The hanyou's blood splattered against the ground. InuYasha felt the swords edge burn him as it cut his body. The sword pulsed with energy as InuYasha's blood dripped off of its tip. InuYasha grabbed his chest and felt a terrible burning as he held the open wound. The lieutenant raised Mumei into the air and swung with all of his strength. His attack was blocked by tetsusaiga, but Mumei caused tetsusaiga to   
"Cry" as it collided. The lieutenant pushed InuYasha back and reached into a pocket with his free hand. He pulled out hundreds of small, sharp objects. He then threw them on the ground; the lieutenant had noticed a barefoot InuYasha. InuYasha noticed the shimmering objects on the ground, unknown to him what they were, he ran senselessly towards the lieutenant. The sharp objects pierced the young hanyou's flesh. His blood soiled the floor, and he ignored the pain and continued, with tetsusaiga raised in the air he swung the phantom sword. 

            The lieutenant effortlessly blocked the attack and pushed InuYasha back. The seemingly unstoppable lieutenant cut InuYasha across his stomach. InuYasha let out a quiet cry as the sword seared through his gut. The hanyou seemed to be fighting a losing battle (InuYasha was still inexperienced in wielding tetsusaiga). The lieutenant moved back a few feet and raised the sword into the air, a strange red energy emitting from it, he aimed the sword towards InuYasha. It sent a concentrated ball of energy towards the injured hanyou. The mass of energy hit InuYasha and neutralized tetsusaiga as it struck him. The young hanyou lay on the floor covered in his blood, and with tetsusaiga in its useless form. InuYasha attempted to stand up, but was kicked back onto the ground. The lieutenant stood over the severely injured InuYasha and raised Mumei above his head; all seemed lost, when a shot echoed in the large chamber. 

            The Mumei Ittou fell to the ground, besides a wounded InuYasha. The hanyou looked up and noticed the lieutenant standing over him. Blood began to run from the lieutenants' forehead; the lieutenant rubbed his hand against his forehead and brought his hand towards his eyes. His hand was covered with blood; Enzeru's hand shook as he held the gun in the air. In that instant, InuYasha reached for tetsusaiga (the blade reverted back); he swung the sword at the lieutenants' legs. The lieutenant fell towards the earth and attempted to reach for Mumei, but found it futile as InuYasha had one foot on his back. The hanyou kicked the dark sword towards Kagome and Enzeru; InuYasha pointed tetsusaiga down and thrust it into the lieutenants' back. Tetsusaiga pierced the back of the commanding officer and made its way to his heart. InuYasha pulled tetsusaiga out and noticed the man muttering something…

                        "This isn't over yet…we'll awaken the ancient Akutenshi…and he'll destroy you! This was all predestined…I knew I was going to die…I…only regret…not being there…to watch…when you two die…everything is happening…jus…as…it was predicted…hahahaha…. " Laughed the bloody lieutenant. The lieutenant then began to cough up large amounts of blood and stared at Enzeru before finally dying.

 Kagome looked away as InuYasha stood over the slain man, unknown to her Enzeru bent over and grabbed the dark sword. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the shard of the shikkon jewel. Enzeru had forgotten that the lieutenant had handed him something earlier. Just as InuYasha noticed what Enzeru was doing…

                        "You both have three minutes to escape from here! Here! Take this…" yelled Enzeru as he handed Kagome a folded piece of paper. Kagome put the paper away and looked at Enzeru, she noticed the large gate open once again. She looked towards his closed hand and saw the shikkon jewel in it, and noticed the Mumei Ittou in the other.

                        "What the hell are you doing?" Yelled InuYasha as he put tetsusaiga back into its sheath. 

                        "InuYasha! He's got a shard of the shikkon jewel in his hand!" Kagome yelled. Enzeru quickly put the shard back into his pocket. He then grabbed a small black device from his belt and pressed his thumb on it, and told Kagome what it was.

                        "Kagome…I'm sorry, but I can't let you have this…I have to take it back with me." Enzeru said in a heartrending voice. "I have to go now…we'll meet again…maybe the terms will be different the next time." Enzeru said as he entered the large gate; Enzeru disappeared into the white light. Kagome looked around and noticed many red lights lining the ceiling and walls of the cave; it was C4. 

                        "We have to get out of here! This cave is going to explode!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards InuYasha. The hanyou had Kagome jump onto his back, and he then ran as fast as he could. He made his way through the winding corridors of the cave, all the time jumping over the dead. 

            With less than one-minute…InuYasha quickly approached the exit. Kagome noticed a bright light cutting the darkness of the cave. InuYasha ran towards the exit, his feet staining the ground with blood. The hanyou leapt out of the cave and hoped to land on something soft. He noticed the morning sun eating away the dark sky, and directly below him the forest. Kagome turned her head and heard the mountain begin to rumble; multiple explosions tore the mountain into pieces. Rock and dust engulfed the air, as InuYasha dropped down the to thick trees below.

            "Hold on tight!" yelled InuYasha, as they approached the trees. Kagome tightly hugged InuYasha as he broke through the trees. InuYasha hit the grassy ground and Kagome jumped off of his back. The hanyou fell over exhausted and tired from his battle. Kagome helped InuYasha up and acknowledged that he wasn't to badly hurt. InuYasha stood up and looked at Kagome. They both looked towards the mountain…

                        "I don't think this is over…"InuYasha told Kagome. "Lets go home." The two both headed towards the village and faded into the forest. They both knew that Agency still had one shard in its possession, and the Mumei Ittou. InuYasha knew that something had to be done about this new threat. With this long day over, they only had to wait for the Agencies next move. 

3-16-04

That concludes this chapter. If you have your own review or any comments about the story feel free to write to me.

I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as I can think of it.


	4. The story of the Akutenshi and the Shibo...

The Agency 

By: EVL5011

E-Mail: EVILWITHAGUN5011@AOL.COM

E-mail: Evl5011@yahoo.com

Chapter 4: The story of Akutenshi and Shibousha Rikugun (Deaths Army)

            Two days later, Kagome sat on the lip of the Bone-Eaters Well; she looked towards Ichibousenri Mountain. InuYasha sat on the soft grass with his legs crossed and looked at the small mountain. InuYasha grasped his wounds and felt the sharp burning pains still hadn't healed. Kagome stared into the distance and suddenly remembered something. She still had the piece of paper that Enzeru had given her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the neatly folded paper. She slowly opened the paper and noticed that it was addressed to her. The paper read: Kagome, by the time you read this I will have already returned to our time. I owe you an explanation on why I stole the shard of the shikkon jewel. Our Agency has discovered some ancient scrolls, which foretell of your journeys, they also revealed the location of the large gateway, a legendary Akutenshi, and finally "Shibousha Rikugun". My superiors want to awaken Akutenshi and his feared army, the Shibousha Rikugun. And last, I know that you and InuYasha will attempt to find the Agency, if you feel bold enough to retrieve the shard of the shikkon jewel. Explore the exterior of the mountain, you will find another entrance. Once you enter, go back to the "Gateway"; it will be undamaged. However, the scrolls predict your demise if you decide to proceed. If the scrolls predictions are true you and InuYasha will die horrible deaths. With our knowledge of the future we will change the Agencies fate. I wish you a lot of luck!

            Kagome folded the paper and put it away. She looked over to InuYasha, who was still tending to his injuries; the hanyou looked up and noticed the young girl staring at him. InuYasha wiped the dry blood from his chest and closed his haori.

                        "What're you looking at?" yelled InuYasha.

                        "InuYasha, we have to go back to Ichibousenri Mountain." Kagome answered.

                        "What! Why?" Shouted InuYasha.

                        "Here…read this…" Kagome reached in her pocket for the piece of paper and handed to InuYasha. The hanyou unfolded it and began to read the letter. The expression on his face became somewhat angered as he finished reading the letter. InuYasha crumpled the letter and looked up at Kagome.  
                        "So, they found him and his lost army." InuYasha said to Kagome.

                        "You've heard of him then?" Kagome asked.

                        "Yeah, although I thought that it was some fairytale." InuYasha answered.

                        "So, who is this…Akutenshi?" Kagome asked with her full attention on InuYasha's every word.

                        "Akutenshi…I've only heard of him in stories, but if he is real, we're in for a battle. Akutenshi was a great warrior. He was once an angel, but challenged the will of the gods. The gods wanted him to destroy humanity, and he refused. The gods banished him to earth, there he created Shibousha Rikugun (Deaths Army), and he used his army to destroy the evil gods. Once he believed that they were all dead, he returned to earth and assumed the form of a mortal man. Unknown to him, three gods had survived his attack. They convinced a powerful priestess that he was going to destroy all of mankind. The priestess sought him out and the two battled a long bloody fight. In the end both severely injured, the priestess retreated to a nearby village to heal. The angel however, dying from his injuries, met face to face with the three gods. They overpowered him and to add insult to injury. They tore his wings off, and corrupted his noble soul. That's why people call him "Akutenshi". In his state he killed the innocent people that he had once protected. His wings regenerated into a charcoal black and over time he turned his divine sword into the Mumei Ittou. He eventually encountered the priestess, she was fully healed by that time, and the two battled once more. The Miko soon realized that the angel was more powerful than before, she summoned all of her powers and sealed him in stone." InuYasha stopped for a second to take a break and looked at Kagome. Kagome thought of how terrible it was for a noble angel to be turned against mankind.

                        "InuYasha…What happened to the three gods?" Kagome asked. InuYasha thought for a second and remembered the fate of the three evil gods.

                        "The priestess went out to look for them, and when she found them, she overheard them laughing at the angels' misfortune. They made the mistake of talking about what they did to him. The Miko approached the three gods and killed them with her sword. Her sword was engulfed in pure energy; it easily cut the evil gods down. With the god's dead, she realized that she had cursed a noble angel. She vowed to purify him of all the evil within and lift his curse. However, one fateful day she battled many youkai and quickly became overwhelmed by them. In a final attempt to destroy them she turned them all into stone. Ironically, she was turned into stone too." InuYasha looked down towards the ground and felt slightly depressed after telling Kagome of the Akutenshi.

                        "I guess if the Agency is planning on reviving the Akutenshi. We have to stop them; after all, his soul is still corrupted. He might still want to kill all of mankind." Kagome added as she stood up. InuYasha thought for a second and remembered what the letter warned. If they both decide to go after the shard of the shikkon jewel, they would both die. InuYasha stood up and nodded his head and agreed to venture back to Ichibousenri Mountain. The two went back to the village and collected some food and supplies. Lady Kaede warned them of the potential dangers, and strongly urged Kagome to take a bow and many arrows. Shippo walked over to Kagome and pleaded that they let him go with them. Finally, Kagome agreed and let the small fox join them on their quest.

            The three left the village and traveled back towards Ichibousenri Mountain. Shippo traveled on Kagomes shoulder and noticed that something was bothering her. He asked her in a concerned voice what was on her mind.

                        "What…Its just that…from what Enzeru said in his letter. We're supposed to die when we finally get to my time." Kagome answered.

                        "Did his letter say anything about me?" Shippo asked.

                        "You know what? It didn't, that's strange…His letter was pretty specific. But, it didn't mention you…not even once." Kagome replied. She wondered why Enzeru didn't mention Shippo; after all he was going with them. Kagome looked over to InuYasha and gathered the nerve to ask him another question.

                        "InuYasha…What happened to the angels army?" asked Kagome.

                        "It's funny that you asked that, my father once told me that when the angel was cursed into stone. His army also shared the same fate. They say that his army gathered at around his cursed statue and waited for him to come back. They waited so long, that they turned to stone, hoping that one day he would return to them." InuYasha replied.

            Kagome wondered what lay in store for them as they entered the forest again. The three traveled for hours and finally reached the small mountain. Once there, they began climbing and hoped to quickly find the other entrance. InuYasha walked along the edge of the mountain and came upon the collapsed entrance. He attempted to lift the large rubble from the opening, but found that the rocks were too heavy for him. Kagome and Shippo both insisted that they look for the other entrance. After finally convincing InuYasha to look for the other entrance, they continued traveling across the narrow ledge. They searched for over an hour and finally came across a small opening on the mountain wall. InuYasha cautiously walked in and noticed a piece of paper stuck on the wall. The paper read: Half-breed, this letter is for Kagome. So, be a good boy and give it to her.

            InuYasha handed the paper over to Kagome. She looked at the paper and read the letter: Kagome, I see that you found the second entrance. This is the last warning I'll give you; please turn back, you and InuYasha will die if you both proceed. You can't change what's already been written. Kagome looked at InuYasha and hesitantly continued forward. "I control my own destiny" Kagome thought to herself. Shippo and InuYasha followed behind Kagome. InuYasha walked along her side and asked her what was wrong.

                        "What's bothering you Kagome?" InuYasha asked while not trying to make eye contact with her.

                        "If you really must know InuYasha. It bothers me that "We" might be walking to our deaths. Is it even worth it?" Kagome asked. InuYasha was about to answer when Shippo interrupted him.

                        "Kagome, one thing I've learned is that we control our freewill. No piece of paper can tell you otherwise." Shippo jumped onto Kagomes' shoulder and reassured her that everything would turn out for the best. 

            The three stopped inside of the cave and noticed that it was beginning to get to dark inside. InuYasha looked around and noticed an unlit torch on the cave wall. Kagome searched through her supplies and found a small flint rock. She used it to create a spark and light the torch. Once the torch was lit, the three continued forward. They walked for minutes until they finally reached a small boulder blocking their path. InuYasha walked over to the obstacle and took a firm grip on it. He slowly lifted the boulder out of their path and revealed the large gateway. Just as the letter said, it was undamaged by the explosions. Shippo wandered inside of the room and stumbled across the body of the lieutenant.

                        "InuYasha! Kagome! Look!" Shippo pointed at the dead man. InuYasha walked over to him and noticed his discovery.

                        "Feh! That's the Chikushoume that cut me. Don't worry though, he isn't hurting anybody anymore!" InuYasha smirked. Shippo looked towards Kagome who was standing a few yards away from the large gateway. InuYasha and Shippo both approached her and looked at the gate embedded into the cave wall.

                        "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked InuYasha.

                        "No, but I feel that I have to." Kagome answered. The young girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the small glass vial, which held the shikkon jewel shards. She took a deep breath and slowly approached the ancient gateway. InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo looked at each other and walked into the white light. The second they passed through; their bodies became engulfed in the light and disappeared. 

3-18-04

That concludes Chapter 4; I hope that you've enjoyed reading it. Feel free to E-Mail me with any comments or reviews that you may have.   
  



	5. Inside the Mysterious Agency

The Agency 

By: EVL5011

E-Mail: EVL5011@yahoo.com

E-Mail: EVILWITHAGUN5011@aol.com

Chapter 5: Inside the Mysterious Agency

            Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo stepped out of the bright white and noticed that they weren't in the past anymore. The three stood inside a large room, the lights blinking on and off, with bodies of soldiers and scientists littering the floor. InuYasha took a hold of Tetsusaiga and moved forward scanning the large room. Shippo and Kagome both stood in shock as they walked on pools of fresh blood. 

            ""Oh, my god. This is terrible, who could of done such a thing?" Kagome asked InuYasha. InuYasha looked down at the dead scattered on the ground and searched for any survivors. Shippo and Kagome noticed a female researcher move her hand. Kagome ran over to the severely injured and kneeled down beside her. InuYasha noticed many fragments of stone on the ground and picked a large piece up. He looked at the piece of stone and noticed it smelled of magic and youkai. Shippo ran over to InuYasha and told him of the female survivor and they both ran over to Kagome.

                        "Is she alive?" asked InuYasha. He stood over Kagome and looked down at the bloody researcher; the female had multiple cuts and lacerations on her body. The female researcher slowly opened her eyes and became startled when she noticed all of the dead around her. 

                        "Who are you?" she asked in a nervous voice. 

                        "I'm InuYasha, that's Kagome and that little thing over here is Shippo. Now, what the hell happened here?" yelled InuYasha. He bent down beside Kagome and looked the female in the eyes. "My name is Ayane…I don't remember much, last thing I recall was these two "Miko's" being brought down here. The two girls had strange powers, they were told to revive six stone soldiers and a statue of an angel. The girls began to glow and before anybody could react…the statues came to life and began to attack everybody, but the soldiers managed to contain them, when the angel…It …overwhelmed the soldiers and us…." Replied Ayane in a shaken voice. Kagome helped the young researcher stand up and walked her over to a chair. InuYasha and Shippo both followed Kagome as she helped the wounded girl to a chair.

                        "Ayane, can I ask you something …is there anybody else here?" Kagome asked.

                        "Yes, there are seventy soldiers, those two strange girls and four C.O. (Commanding Officers)." Replied Ayane. Shippo jumped onto the desk where Ayane sat and noticed that she was still bleeding from her injuries.

                        "Are you okay? You're still bleeding." Asked Shippo with a concerned tone. Ayane looked at Shippo and thought that she was hallucinating. 

                        "Kagome…is it me or is there a small fox staring at me?" Ayane asked.

                        "Oh, I forgot to tell you, he's a fox demon, and you're not seeing things." Replied Kagome. Ayane felt slightly relived that she wasn't seeing things, when InuYasha turned her chair around. 

                        "What the hell were you idiots thinking? Why did you have to revive him?" InuYasha asked. Ayane rubbed her eyes and looked at Kagome.

                        "Kagome? Are you sure I'm not seeing things? I swear that boy has dog ears." Ayane asked.

                        "I completely forgot…he's a hanyou." Answered Kagome. Ayane took a minute to believe what she was seeing and suddenly felt light headed.

                        "Are you okay?" asked Shippo. 

                        "I'm sorry…I suddenly feel weak." Ayane replied. InuYasha noticed the young researcher about to fall out of the chair, when he caught her. InuYasha cleared a nearby desk of a broken computer and some scattered papers and lay the injured girl down.

                        "Damn! I don't think she's going to make it." InuYasha said to Kagome.

                        "Are you sure InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

                        "Yeah, she's hurt real bad. I'm surprised that she managed to wake up. Her wounds are the same as the ones the Lieutenant inflicted on me. She was cut with the Mumei Ittou. She's going to die soon." InuYasha looked at Ayane and felt some remorse for her. 

                        "There has to be some medical supplies around here somewhere." Kagome said. She searched the room and found nothing. The room was completely destroyed; computers had been damaged by gunfire, papers were covered in blood, desks were overturned, and there was nobody else to help. Just as Kagome began to give up hope, Ayane woke up again.

                        "I just remembered something…I-InuYasha…you're the one the General mentioned. He and the other three Commanding Officers kept on talking about you. They're waiting for you and Kagome." Ayane said to InuYasha.

                        "Where are these four C.O.?" asked InuYasha. Ayane slowly began to feel tired and tried desperately to stay awake.      

                        "They're half a mile under the mountain, but I overheard them talking once. They said that they wanted you for our research department, and that the prophecy would be fulfilled." Answered Ayane. InuYasha wondered what this had to do with the "Ancient Scrolls" he's heard multiple Agents mention.

                        "Ayane, where's the Akutenshi and his six soldiers now?" Kagome asked.

                        "The Griffin Unit was ordered to separate and contain them. The angel…he killed nine of the fifteen soldiers…in the Griffin Unit." Ayane noticed that her vision was beginning to blur and knew that she would soon die. 

                        "InuYasha, Kagome...one of the soldiers that came back…Enzeru, he said to me that I would die…I don't know how he knew that…but, he also said that when I meet you three…to give you something….It's a strange shard of glass…I stored it in that metal box over there…he said that you would see it…" Ayane closed her eyes and Kagome shook her gently.

                        "Ayane! Don't fall asleep!" Kagome pleaded. InuYasha felt compelled to look for the box and wandered off. 

                        "…K-kagome…take this…go out that door…take the elevator down….to…level……….84….." Ayane reached into her pocket and handed Kagome a small card. Kagome grabbed the card from Ayane and noticed the young researcher die. Kagome looked down at the ground and felt her heart burn with anger towards the Agency.

                        "How could they do this?" she thought to herself. Kagome looked at the card and noticed that it was a key-card. Shippo looked at Kagome and noticed a single tear run down her face. 

                        "Kagome, are you okay?" asked Shippo. Kagome wiped the tear from her face and looked at Shippo. 

                        "Yeah, don't worry about me Shippo. Where'd InuYasha go?" Kagome asked. The two looked around and noticed InuYasha trying to force open a small metal box. The two walked over and InuYasha handed the box over to Kagome.

                        "Open it!" InuYasha ordered. Kagome took the small metal box and noticed the words "TRI-TANIUM" etched on it. She turned the small box over and noticed a small sensor on it. Kagome put the small key-card over it and the box clicked; inside was a single shard of the shikkon jewel.

                        "Where do we go next?" asked Shippo. Kagome put the shard away and looked at the two boys.

                        "Ayane said to go down to level 84." Kagome responded. Before the three left the room a voice echoed through the large room.

                        "I see you made it alive and well. That's good…everything is going as predicted." Said the mysterious voice. "Since you're here, be careful not to run into our failed specimens, or our Elite Griffin Unit, or even the Akutenshi and his men. And before I forget…InuYasha, before you die, make sure that theirs enough of you left for us to salvage. After all we need your genetic material to further our research." 

            The three looked around in hopes of finding the speaker, when it suddenly went silent. InuYasha and Shippo both heard something dragging its feet on the solid metal floor.

                        "What's that sound?" asked Shippo in a scared voice. 

                        "I don't know, but it's getting closer…" replied InuYasha. InuYasha and Shippo both heard the sound getting closer. InuYasha then caught a foul smell in the air. Kagome looked at the young hanyou and noticed that something had caught his attention.

                        "What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a concerned voice.

                        "I don't know, but whatever it is…its getting closer. It smells like those altered Agents that I killed. Although, these smell different…" Replied InuYasha. Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo waited for a minute. The dragging sounds got closer and closer. The three then noticed the sound stop; it appeared to be coming from a closed door. InuYasha slowly approached the door and stood in front of it. The hanyou reached for tetsusaiga and stopped his hand near its handle. A loud banging started to come from behind the metal door. InuYasha moved back and noticed the door slowly beginning to bend. The hanyou grabbed tetsusaiga and unsheathed the phantom sword. The young hanyou took a defensive stance and prepared for whatever was trying to get in. Kagome and Shippo headed towards the other end of the room. Kagome hid behind a large overturned desk and grabbed her bow and some arrows.

            "What could it be?" asked Shippo in a frightened voice. Kagome looked down at the scared fox and shrugged her shoulders.

            "I don't know Shippo, I don't know…" Kagome stopped mid-sentence, when the door flew off of its hinges. The doors were thrown with such force that they hit InuYasha; the hanyou didn't even have time to react. With the large security doors now gone, Kagome noticed two large creatures standing in between the metal frame. The two creatures resembled men, but their faces were horribly disfigured and their arms were tremendous in size. The two creatures wore tattered military fatigues and one of the creatures had the words "Griffin" sewn into his uniform.

                        "That's a Griffin?" Kagome quietly whispered. The two former soldiers noticed InuYasha slowly standing up. The two mutants slowly walked over to him while dragging their long, massive arms on the ground. InuYasha was a bit dazed from the impact of the door and gradually focused his blurred sight. Before the young hanyou got the chance to see what was in front of him, one of the creatures grabbed him by the jugular. InuYasha felt his entire body get picked up into the air, he grabbed the mutants' enormous arm with his two hands. The young hanyou focused his vision and realized that he was in deep sh**. Kagome looked on as InuYasha had the life slowly squeezed out of him. She grabbed an arrow and raised the bow into the air; she carefully aimed at the creatures back. Once she felt sure of her aim she released the long arrow. The arrow cut through the air hitting the beast in the back. The sharp arrow pierced the creatures' tough flesh and found its way to one of its kidneys. The creature gave out a loud cry, but didn't release InuYasha. The second creature noticed Kagome and Shippo taking refuge behind a desk and slowly began to walk over towards them.

            Kagome trembled in fear as the second mutant gradually made his way towards her. The twisted man kicked nearby desks away and drew closer by the second. Kagome reached for another arrow and aimed at the disfigured man. She released the arrow and struck the abomination in the throat. The man remained unfazed by the arrow and continued forward.

            InuYasha slowly began to lose consciousness as the hulking man gradually squeezed his throat. InuYasha tried desperately to stay awake as the mutant applied more pressure on his jugular.

                        "InuYasha! Help!" cried out Shippo. The large man was mere yards away now; it stumbled over some of the dead soldiers. Kagome loaded another arrow and aimed at the creature choking InuYasha. She closed her eyes and released the arrow; this one was different though. The arrow became engulfed in blue energy as it flew towards the mutant. The arrow struck the disfigured man in its back. The creature cried out in pain as the arrows power parched its leathery flesh. It released its grip on InuYasha and dropped him on the ground. The creature attempted to pull the arrow out of its back, but its massive arms couldn't reach it. The mutant staggered around the room and became engulfed with the blue energy. The mutant was then completely engulfed in the energy and disintegrated into a black ash.          

            InuYasha lay on the floor in disbelief and turned to look towards Kagome. The hanyou noticed the second freak mere feet away from her. He looked on the ground and noticed tetsusaiga a few inches away; he quickly grabbed the sword and stood up. InuYasha darted towards the disfigured man and swung tetsusaiga at its back. The razor sharp sword sliced across the man's back and tore its tough flesh wide open. The mutant stopped dead in its tracks and turned to face InuYasha. The young hanyou was in shock that the mutant appeared to be unaffected by its large wound.

            "Kagome! Shippo! Get the hell out of here!" yelled InuYasha. Kagome and Shippo both ran towards the nearest exit and left InuYasha alone with the large man. 

            "So, you're tougher than you look." InuYasha said in an unyielding voice. The strong mutant looked InuYasha in the eyes. The former man had blood running out of its mouth and swung its massive arm at InuYasha. The hanyou was sent flying into the air by the phenomenal blow. InuYasha crashed into nearby desk and fell on top of a dead researcher. He stood up and noticed that the mutant had cut him across the chest with its razor sharp claws. InuYasha wiped the dripping blood off of his haori and lunged at the mindless mutant. InuYasha raised tetsusaiga into the air and swung it at the man's head. The disfigured man effortless blocked the attack and grabbed InuYasha by the wrists'. InuYasha kicked the man in his face and tried to break loose of his grip.       

            Meanwhile, Kagome and Shippo peeked inside of the room and noticed InuYasha having trouble fighting the last mutant. 

            "We should do something, InuYasha is in trouble" pleaded Shippo. Kagome looked around and noticed a locked room behind her. The door had a small sign next to it, the sign read: Authorized Personal Only! Armory. Kagome looked around and approached the metal door. The young girl noticed a key card reader similar to the one on the small black box. Kagome put the card next to the device and the locking mechanisms on the door opened. Kagome and Shippo both opened the heavy door and entered the room. Inside was a tremendous collection of weapons, guns, machine-guns, chain-guns, shotguns, large cattle prods, strange arrows, even some bizarre swords and daggers. 

            "I not sure what I should use." Kagome said in an uncertain voice. Kagome walked over to the arrows and noticed that some had explosive heads and others were laced with cyanide. She carefully grabbed as many as she could store in the bag on her back. Both her and Shippo exited the room and closed the large door and ran to help InuYasha. 

     InuYasha slowly began to blackout and realized that his heart was slowing down. Kagome and Shippo both entered the room and noticed InuYasha barely motionless now. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and reached for an arrow and handed it to her. Kagome looked at the arrow and noticed that it was laced with cyanide. Kagome reluctantly placed the arrow on the bow and pulled back. She held the arrow steady and released it. The arrow traveled across the large room and struck the mutant in the back of the head. It let out a loud ear-piercing cry and released InuYasha. The hanyou fell to the ground barely able to move. Shippo handed another arrow to Kagome and she noticed that it read: CAUTION! Explosive-Tip Handle With Care! Kagome took a deep breath and fired the arrow at the large abomination. The creature noticed the arrow flying towards it and reached out to catch it. The man's enormous hand and arm exploded into a fine mist of blood and bone. The man cried out in pain and flailed its remaining arm violently in the air. InuYasha woke up to the sound of the small explosion and noticed that the creature was severely hurt. He grabbed tetsusaiga off the ground and swung it upwards. The phantom sword cut the mutated man from underneath the right hip to its left shoulder. The top portion of the mutant fell to the ground and painted the floor with its thick red blood. InuYasha put tetsusaiga back into its sheath and preformed his "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer" attack and shredded the remains of the man. 

            InuYasha wiped the blood off of his face and turned to Kagome and Shippo. He took a deep breath and walked over to the young girl.

            "Its about time you did something! I was nearly killed while you and Shippo just stood there and watched!" yelled InuYasha.

            "You're welcome!" Kagome replied in a sarcastic voice. Kagome turned around, with Shippo still on her shoulder, and walked away.

            "Kagome…wait!" shouted InuYasha as Kagome continued walking towards two elevator doors. InuYasha caught up to her and the three stopped in front of the large elevator.

            "You should at least thank Kagome…" Shippo whispered to InuYasha. 

            "Kagome…thanks…" InuYasha said to Kagome in a low voice. Kagome felt surprised that InuYasha was thanking her, she turned to him and smiled. Kagome looked above the elevator door and noticed that it was making its way up to them. Within a few minutes the large elevator opened and inside were more dead soldiers and researchers. Either Akutenshi or his soldiers had cut them all into pieces. The three warily entered the elevator and Kagome looked at the panel inside and pressed the button that lead to level 84. The two large doors closed and the elevator began its descent to the desired level.

            "What do you think is down there?" Kagome asked.

            "To be honest with you Kagome, I'm not so sure I even want to know." Replied InuYasha.

            "Kagome, how did you make that weird man explode with that blue arrow?" asked Shippo.

            "I don't know…" Kagome replied.

            "Shippo's right, I've never seen you fire an arrow that…well, strange." InuYasha added. Kagome wondered to herself on what she did to make the arrow glow like that. She thought for a minute and couldn't think of anything. One thing did come to mind though, she remembered when she first entered the well and Lady Centipede grabbed her. She remembered how she managed to sever the demons arm off. Could that have anything to do with what she just did. 

            Shippo looked up at the numbers above the door and noticed that they were seconds away from level 84. InuYasha raised his head and noticed some faint sounds coming from below.

                        "Shippo do you hear that sound?" asked InuYasha.

                        "Yeah, it sounds like people fighting and screaming." Answered Shippo.

             The elevator stopped on level 84 and the door slowly opened up. They stood before multiple men in military uniforms firing at six samurai warriors. The soldiers appeared to be getting slaughtered, Kagome stood in shock as the seemingly unstoppable samurai cut through the soldiers.

                        "InuYasha…we have to do something." Kagome pleaded with InuYasha to help the men. The hanyou reluctantly agreed and walked out of the elevator. Ten of the remaining soldiers noticed InuYasha stepping out of the elevator and stopped firing. The surviving soldiers ran towards an exit behind them and left InuYasha to deal with the samurai.

            "Damn cowards!" yelled InuYasha at the fleeing soldiers. The six samurai turned and noticed InuYasha standing before them. The hanyou pulled out tetsusaiga and stood his ground. Kagome and Shippo walked out of the elevator and noticed severed limbs and lifeless bodies on the ground.

            "InuYasha, be careful!" Kagome yelled. Kagome and Shippo looked towards the door where the soldiers had escaped. InuYasha held tetsusaiga tightly and watched as the six emotionless samurai began to circle around him. 

                        "Lets do this!" InuYasha shouted. The hanyou swung tetsusaiga in a full circle striking all six warriors with tetsusaiga. A strange crimson colored liquid shot out of the six warriors. The strange thick liquid appeared to be blood. The six samurai fell to the ground and remained motionless.

                        "Feh, that was easy!" InuYasha said in a confident voice. The young hanyou walked over the fallen warriors, when he felt someone grab his ankle. He looked down and noticed one of the samurai grabbing him. 

                        "What the hell!" InuYasha muttered as he noticed the other five warriors slowly begin to stand up. InuYasha kicked the samurai grabbing his ankle and moved back. The six samurai unsheathed their swords, which were covered in blood. InuYasha gave a sadistic smile and swung tetsusaiga at a nearby samurai. The soldier stumbled backwards as tetsusaiga sliced through its throat. The samurai moved its head forward and cracked its neck.

                        "What…how could they have survived?" InuYasha whispered to himself. Shippo handed Kagome an explosive arrow and aimed at the lead samurai. She aimed at its back and fired the arrow at it. The arrow shot across the room and hit the samurai dead in the back. The arrow exploded upon impact and sent the warrior flying forward. InuYasha swung tetsusaiga at the incoming samurai and severed the warrior in two. The samurai's severed body crashed against the steel wall behind him. The five remaining samurai darted towards InuYasha and all five simultaneously stabbed him in the stomach. InuYasha felt the sharp swords pierce his stomach, and unable to act fast enough he dropped tetsusaiga. 

            Shippo quickly handed Kagome another arrow and she blindly fired it at the samurai. The arrow struck one behind the head. The samurai remained unaffected by the arrow imbedded in its skull. Shippo handed Kagome an explosive arrow and she quickly fired it at another samurai. The arrow exploded on a samurai's back, knocking it down on the ground.

                        "Nothing seems to hurt these guys!" cried out Shippo. Kagome noticed the samurai that was severed in two reattaching itself to its lower torso. The samurai successfully put its self back and stood right back up. The other samurai (the one that was struck with the explosive arrow) began to stand up too. Shippo handed Kagome another arrow and she felt helpless as InuYasha stood there with five swords stuck in him. Kagome closed her eyes and hoped that it find its target; unknown to her the arrow began to glow. She released the arrow and opened her eye's, she noticed the same strange blue energy around it too. The arrow cut through the air and struck a samurai in the arm. The samurai pulled his sword out of InuYasha and dropped its sword. The samurai walked erratically and tried desperately to pull the arrow out of its arm. It managed to pull the arrow out and the samurai's arm slowly began to turn into stone. The samurai grabbed its sword and slowly walked towards Kagome and Shippo.           

            Just as Shippo was about to hand Kagome another arrow he noticed the large metal doors (the ones the soldiers ran out to) gradually begin to open. Shippo pointed to the door and Kagome wondered who could be coming out. InuYasha felt the blood dripping from the swords and used his strength to push the four samurai away. The four samurai fell to the ground and InuYasha picked up tetsusaiga. The hanyou pulled the four swords from his stomach and jumped towards Kagome. He fell to the ground and noticed the six samurai headed towards them.

                        "InuYasha are you alright?" Kagome asked. Shippo pulled on Kagomes shirt and pointed towards the opening door. Two young girls in black clothing stepped into the room, both of the girls looked identical.

                        "Who the hell are they?" InuYasha said in an exhausted voice. The six samurai stopped and turned around and noticed the two young girls. Both of the young girls raised their arms into the air and a bright red light engulfed their hands.

                        "MOUKOUGEKI! (FIERCE ATTACK!)" Shouted the two girls. The six samurai were thrown into the air by a burst of magic. The samurai smashed into the metal wall and slowly began to stand back up.

                        "Did you just see what they did Kagome!" asked Shippo in an excited voice. The two young girls aimed their hands to the samurai. Their hands began to glow again…

                        "CHUUWA! (NEUTRALIZE!)" The two young girls shouted simultaneously. The six samurai became engulfed in the light and shielded their faces. The six warriors turned back into stone once the bright light disappeared.

            Kagome held InuYasha and couldn't believe the intense powers that the two girls had. 

                        "Kagome…What just happened?" asked InuYasha. 

                        "I'm not sure." Kagome replied. The two young girls walked over to Kagome and stood in front of her. 

                        "Are you Kagome?" one of the two girls asked.

                        "Yes…how do you know my name?" asked Kagome.

                        "My name is Kasumi, and we know a great deal about you…I see that InuYasha is severely injured. Let me heal him." Kasumi asked. Kasumi bent down beside InuYasha and put her hands on his chest. The young girls hands became to glow…

                        "Zenkai!" Kasumi whispered. InuYasha felt a warm sensation all over his body and he noticed the injuries begin to heal.

                        "Hey, how'd you do that?" InuYasha asked. The young girl smiled at him and stood up. 

                        "Me and my sister are Miko's. My sisters name is Aya." Answered Kasumi. Shippo and Kagome both looked towards the stone warriors and still couldn't believe that these two girls were able to stop them. Kasumi and Aya both looked down at Shippo and stood there fascinated by the little fox.

                        "Who's he? I don't think I got your name." asked Kasumi.

                        "Who me? My name is Shippo!" The small fox replied with a big smile on his face. 

                        "Who were those strange samurai?" asked InuYasha, interrupting Shippo. 

                        "Those were six of the Akutenshi's warriors. There are forty-four others, but we haven't awakened them." Replied Aya.

                        "Why did you have to awaken them?" asked InuYasha.

                        "We had no choice, the four generals ordered us to do so. They handed us a single shard of the shikkon jewel and commanded that we awaken them." Replied Aya.

                        "Sister, we have to go." Ordered Kasumi. 

                        "Wait! Where are you to going?" asked Kagome.

                        "We're sorry, but we've said to much. That and we have to be somewhere else right now. We weren't even supposed to heal InuYasha." Answered Aya. The two girls quickly ran off towards the door that they came through. 

                        "I wonder what they meant by that?" Shippo asked.

                        "They said that they weren't supposed to help me." InuYasha added.

            Kagome looked at InuYasha and noticed that his wounds were fully healed. She put her hand on InuYasha's chest and felt that there wasn't even a scar. InuYasha noticed Kagome's hand on him and felt a strange feeling come over him.

                        "K-Kagome, why are you feeling on my chest?" asked InuYasha. Kagome quickly took her hand off of InuYasha.

                        "I'm sorry, it's just that…well…t-they fully healed your injuries. Its hard for me to believe that they're Miko's" Kagome said while standing up. InuYasha stood up and looked towards the open doors.

                        "I guess we should go in that direction." InuYasha said in an unsure voice.

                        "I thought that they were nice." Shippo said in an overjoyed voice.

            The three walked towards the large metal doors and entered. Inside the room were many artifacts, weapons, and many old scrolls. Kagome walked over to the scrolls and read through some of the ancient papers. 

                        "What did you find?" asked Shippo.

                        "These scrolls…they mention US." Kagome answered.

                        "Are those the scrolls that the Agents kept on mentioning?" asked InuYasha. 

                        "Yeah…" Kagome replied while reading through the old documents.

                        "What do they say?" asked Shippo.

            Kagome read through many scrolls and came upon some that mentioned different people. She read the scrolls and one mentioned Sango and Miroku; unfortunately the scroll was missing important pieces. Another ancient scroll mentioned a person named Naraku, and that scroll was also damaged. She finally came upon a scroll that mentioned them inside the military facility.

                        "So does it mention what's going on right now?" asked InuYasha.

                        "It does…" Kagome answered.

                        "Well, what does it say?" InuYasha asked impatiently. 

                        "It says that we were supposed to die at the hands of those samurai. InuYasha…you were supposed to die first. Then once they killed you, I was next…" Kagome said in an upset voice.

                        "Then why aren't we dead?" InuYasha asked.

                        "I don't know…" Kagome whispered. InuYasha stood there uncertain of what to say next. InuYasha and Shippo both stood next to a disheartened Kagome. The three wondered what they did to change their fates. Was it Aya and Kasumi's interfering? Was it because Shippo was allowed to come with them? What could it be? Whatever caused the change; they knew that they still had to stop the Akutenshi from escaping the military facility.

___________________________________________________________________________________

3-25-2004

Well, It's almost finished…

Send any comments, questions or reviews to me. I'll gladly read them and write back if needed.

I can't really say what the next chapter is about (I'm still debating which way to go on it); I have five different outcomes lined up.

 It'll either be A: GOOD OUTCOME B: TRAGIC C: SOME CLOSURE, AND THEY STOP THE AKUTENSHI, BUT NOT THE FOUR GENERALS. D: GENERALS DIE AND SO DO THE TWO MIKO'S, BUT THE AKUTENSHI ESCAPES. E: BLOODY BATTLE, CHAOS AND ANARCHY BREAK LOOSE INSIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN. Feel free to suggest one.


	6. Altered Destiny and many doors

The Agency

By: EVL5011   

E-Mail: Omnipotentevil5011@Yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of InuYasha. They are the property of the lovely Rumiko Takahashi and I in no way profit from writing this.

AN: I got a few (Yay! Man that sounded gay) E-mails. A large amount was positive, for some reason a few people liked chapter 4. Thanks for the feedback, I really appreciate it!

Chapter 6: Altered Destiny and many doors

            Kagome finished reading the ancient scroll and set the old paper down. The old scroll lay on the table and began to glow with a bluish fluorescent light. InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo stared at the scroll and in an instant it burst into a bright blue flame. The paper became consumed with the blue light and as quickly as it happened the blue flame disappeared. The scroll lay on the table changed. Kagome picked up the scroll and held it in her hands once more. The text was now completely changed; InuYasha peeked over Kagome's shoulder and looked at the ancient scroll.

                        "Everything that was written on the scroll has changed." Kagome said to InuYasha. 

                        "What's different?" asked InuYasha as he tried to read the text on the old scroll. Kagome read the scroll out loud to InuYasha and Shippo. It read: The young hanyou battled the Akutenshi's warriors and was on the brink of death, when two young Miko's saved his life. The two young Miko's left the chamber and made their way to their destiny. A powerful group of Griffin soldiers engaged the unstoppable Akutenshi and were all struck down. The two young Miko's entered the room and encountered the Akutenshi.

                        "Is that it?" asked InuYasha. 

                        "Yeah, it stops there…the rest of the scroll is blank." Replied Kagome.

                        "Does that mean that the outcome is up to us?" asked Shippo.

            Kagome looked at InuYasha and Shippo and set the rewritten scroll down. Kagome nodded her head in agreement to Shippo's question.

                        The three noticed a set of metal doors inside of the room and walked over to them. Once there the three stood in front of the doors reluctant to proceed. They stood there silent as they contemplated entering the next room. The silence was shattered by faint gunfire and screams. InuYasha grabbed tetsusaiga and looked at Kagome and Shippo.

                        "Are you ready?" InuYasha asked in an overwrought tone. Kagome and Shippo both nodded their heads in agreement and watched as InuYasha pushed the doors open. Shippo peeked inside of the room and gasped in shock. InuYasha and Kagome both looked inside and found dozens of slain men and women. Some were soldiers and the rest were researchers. The ground was painted red and the walls had bloody handprints everywhere. They walked through the room and noticed the same cuts and lacerations on the dead as before. Kagome and Shippo walked further into the room and examined the bodies to see if there were any survivors. InuYasha looked down at the dead and raised his head when he heard someone's faint breathing; there was indeed one person alive. InuYasha called Kagome and Shippo over, the survivor was a soldier. Kagome kneeled down beside the bloody soldier and removed his mask; to her shock it was Enzeru.

                        "I-I warned you not to come here…Kagome I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have taken the shard…" Enzeru gasped for air as his lungs slowly began to collapse. The soldiers' eyes had tears running down his face.

                        "Where is the Akutenshi?" asked InuYasha. Enzeru swallowed the large amounts of blood filling his mouth and looked at InuYasha.

                        "He's not to far from here…me and the rest of the Griffin Unit…we tried to stop him…b-but, none of our weapons seem to hurt him…n-now its just six Griffins left…even with my alterations I couldn't stop him…" Enzeru closed his eyes and reopened them. The dying soldier faced Kagome and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Kagome…please believe that…" Enzeru released Kagome and his hand fell to the ground. InuYasha looked down at the dead soldier and helped Kagome up off of the ground.

                        "Lets go kill that Akutenshi!" shouted InuYasha as he looked down at the bloody ground. The three walked towards the nearby door and opened it. Once the door opened the sound of gunfire and screams filled the room once again. InuYasha and Kagome looked inside of the room and noticed six men in black fighting a winged figure. The six men were what remained of the altered Griffin Unit. The last six men battled the winged figure and appeared to be losing. InuYasha felt a cold chill run down his back as the Akutenshi effortlessly pushed back the six soldiers. The Griffin Unit was being pushed back into a corner and InuYasha knew that one does that when he's ready to finish off his enemy. The Akutenshi had the soldiers cornered and lowered his sword to his waist. The winged angel sheathed the Mumei Ittou and raised his hand, aiming it at the tired and bloody soldiers.

                        "Shounetsujigoko! (Burning Hell!)" shouted the Akutenshi in a cold emotionless voice. The soldiers looked at the ground underneath them and noticed a circle of fire appearing around them. The flames grew higher and engulfed the six men in an intense heat. Their screams filled the room and InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo looked on, as the six men were burnt alive. InuYasha couldn't stand just watching and ran into the room.

                        "InuYasha don't!" cried Kagome. The young girl tried to stop InuYasha from running to fight the Akutenshi, but was to slow to react. The young hanyou unsheathed tetsusaiga and stopped mere yards away from Akutenshi. The dark angel turned around and stared at InuYasha. The angel's dark hair hid most of his face as he turned to face InuYasha. The Akutenshi spread his black wings and looked InuYasha in the eyes. The dark angel aimed the palm of his hand at InuYasha and the young hanyou knew that he would have to act fast.

                        "GOUKA! (Hellfire)" shouted the Akutenshi. A massive ball of fire shot out of the angels' hand. The ball of fire exploded against the floor melting the surface. InuYasha drew tetsusaiga and took a defensive stance. Kagome and Shippo entered the room and pleaded with InuYasha to stop. InuYasha looked back and noticed the two in harms way. 

                        "GOUKA!" shouted the angel. Another ball of fire shot forward hitting InuYasha in the chest as he looked away. Kagome and Shippo ran over to InuYasha ignoring the threat that could easily kill them. The Akutenshi watched as Kagome and Shippo tried to drag InuYasha to safety. Kagome stopped when she noticed a flame surrounding them.

                        "Shounetsuj…" The Akutenshi was interrupted mid-sentence. The dark angel turned around and noticed two young girls. 

                        "Kagome…Shippo get InuYasha to safety. We'll hold him back as long as we can." Yelled Kasumi.

            The two sisters watched as Kagome and Shippo picked up InuYasha. They ran behind the two Miko's and entered into the next room. Kagome looked back as Aya shut the door behind them.

                        "It seems its just him and us." asked Kasumi in a nervous voice. The Akutenshi grabbed his sword and began to walk over to the two girls. Kasumi and Aya looked at each other and began to focus their strength. They both began to glow with a bright white light.

                        "Moukougeki!" the two girls shouted simultaneously. The Akutenshi was pushed backed several feet and fell to the ground. The two young Miko's felt their hearts race as they summed up more of their power to subdue the Akutenshi. The angel stood up, seemingly unfazed, and raised his sword into the air. 

                        "TEIRYUU!" the two young Miko's shouted out. The angel was pushed back an inch and continued forward to the two girls. He stood face to face with them and swung the sword at the two. He struck them against stomachs severely injuring the two. Both Aya and Kasumi fell to the ground, now at the mercy of the Akutenshi. The dark angel stared down at the two girls and sheathed his Mumei Ittou. Kasumi and Aya noticed the Akutenshi's lips begin to move as he uttered another set of magic words.

                        "Kokushibyou (Black Death)" The words echoed in the two girls heads. The two felt their bodies begin to violently spasm as the Akutenshi walked away from them. Aya and Kasumi both began to bleed from the nose, mouth, and eyes. The two girls began to gasp for air as their lungs tightened and their hearts came to a halt. Aya and Kasumi both died a quiet and painful death, the two girls flesh turned into a dark black and blue. Their bodies lay there motionless, both dead in a matter of seconds. The dark angel exited the room and followed behind the three interlopers.

            Kagome and Shippo entered another room and didn't stop to look back. They stopped in a room filled with monitors and sat down on the cold floor to rest. InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and realized that the Akutenshi was nowhere to be seen. 

                        "You're awake!" Shouted Shippo in a cheerful voice. 

                        "What happened?" asked InuYasha. The young hanyou put his hand on his chest and felt a sharp burning pain. "Arrggghhhh!" cried InuYasha as his hand went over the injury inflicted by Akutenshi. Kagome opened InuYasha's haori and revealed a large section of his chest had been burned.

                        "Oh, my god!" Kagome gasped as she stared at the horrible burn. Kagome stood up and looked into her backpack for some medical supplies and found a few herbs for burns. She put them over the seared flesh and bandaged the wound. InuYasha stood up and looked around and examined his surroundings.  

                        "Where are we? And where is the Akutenshi?" InuYasha asked.

                        "I think this is where they monitor all the rooms. Aya and Kasumi are fighting off the Akutenshi. I hope that they're all right." Answered Kagome. 

                        "Kagome! Look, Aya and Kasumi!" Shippo pointed at a monitor. Kagome looked at the monitor and realized that the two Miko's weren't moving. 

                        "Are they all right?" asked InuYasha who was unable to see which television monitor they were on. 

                        "No…they're both dead." Replied Kagome. InuYasha found the monitor and soon realized that the two young girls were now dead.

                        "Lets get out of this room, we'll be sitting ducks in here." ordered InuYasha. The three looked around and had four doors to choose from. 

                        "Which one do we go through?" asked Shippo. Kagome approached the four doors and noticed the handles on all four turning. Ten soldiers burst into the room and quickly grabbed Kagome. The soldiers aimed their weapons at InuYasha and Shippo, while using Kagome as a shield. The ten soldiers slowly walked back and took Kagome away.

                        "Kagome!" InuYasha screamed. The hanyou staggered towards the doors and felt a terrible piercing pain shoot through his right leg. InuYasha fell to the ground and noticed four men in dark green uniforms standing over him.

                        "Move, and I'll shoot you again!" yelled a nearby soldier."

"InuYasha are you okay?" asked Shippo. More soldiers joined the four men, and they were all heavily armed.

                        "InuYasha, I presume. You have caused a lot set backs in our plans. Because of your meddling, we lost our two most promising Miko's. We have also lost our Elite Griffin Unit and many of our best soldiers," Yelled one of the men. 

                        "You may or may not know this, but we are the four Generals that you have heard so much about. I am General Yoji, to my right is General Boukun, to his left is General Taishou, and finally is General Futeki. And now that you know who we are, I regret to say this, but you will die now." General Yoji laughed. The four Generals exited the room leaving an injured InuYasha and Shippo with eleven soldiers. The soldiers aimed their weapons at the bloody InuYasha and Shippo, when a closed door suddenly exploded. The force knocked down half of the soldiers to the ground. InuYasha and Shippo looked towards were the door used to hang and noticed the shadowed figure of the Akutenshi. 

                        "Aim at the Akutenshi!" Yelled out one of the soldiers. The Akutenshi entered the room and reached for the handle of his sword. The soldiers fired their weapons, not giving the Akutenshi time to react, hitting the angel in the stomach, chest, face, legs, and arms. The angel's body unscathed by the bullets grew angry at the attempt to kill him. The Akutenshi raised one of his hands and aimed it at a group of soldiers. InuYasha grabbed Shippo and pushed through the soldiers. The hanyou made his way out of the room, leaving the soldiers to deal with Akutenshi. InuYasha quickly limped through the long corridors and didn't turn back.

                        "SHOUKYAKU! (Destroy by Fire)" echoed through the long corridors. InuYasha continued running and heard the agonizing cries of the soldiers. Shippo covered his ears as the shrieks of the dying men echoed around them. InuYasha and Shippo both came to a stop at a large chamber, the scent of the four Generals and Kagome was in the air. InuYasha and Shippo both heard a strange sound; it sounded like something metallic walking, and out of the shadows appeared General Boukun. The General was wearing abnormal metal armor…

                        "So you managed to escape my men? You won't easily get away from me. This armor is made of nearly indestructible metal. I'm glad to say, that you're going to be the first subject to witness its power!" roared the crazed general.

            InuYasha held tetsusaiga firmly in his hands and swung the phantom sword at the general. Tetsusaiga hit the armor with great force, but didn't even scratch the surface. The General swung the large metallic arm striking InuYasha across the face. The hanyou fell to the ground and wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. 

                        "You Son of a Bi***! I'll kill you!" yelled InuYasha. Shippo hid behind a rock and watched as InuYasha tried in vain to kill General Boukun. The power hungry man struck InuYasha multiple times as he lay on the ground. 

                        "Hahahahaa…you can't hurt me you mangy mongrel. Its time to end this!" General Boukun reached to his back and pulled out a strange weapon. InuYasha noticed the General wielding a strange weapon; it was emanating strange pulses of energy into the air.

                        "In case you're wondering what this is, it's a experimental particle rifle. Its powerful enough to burn through ten feet of solid steel." Laughed General Boukun. The General aimed the rifle at InuYasha and gave a sadistic smile as the hanyou desperately searched for a means of escape. The Generals smile disappeared as something entered the melee. The Akutenshi looked at the General and raised his hand into the air. The General trembled at the sight of the dark angel and aimed the rifle at him instead. The weapon charged the particles in the air and lit up the surrounding walls. The General pulled back on the trigger and fired a blast of concentrated energy at the Akutenshi. The beam of light cut across the dark corridor striking the Akutenshi dead in the heart. The angel was thrown back several yards and crashed into a solid steel wall.

                        "See that! Even the Akutenshi doesn't stand a chance against our superior weapons!" General Boukun laughed, as the Akutenshi lay motionless against the wall. InuYasha used this moment and struck the General with all of his might. The General's armor remained unscratched, but the weight of the metal caused him to lose his balance. General Boukun fell on his back and was unable to stand back up.

                        "Noooo…I can't stand up!" yelled the General. Boukun flailed his arms in an attempt to get back up. InuYasha and Shippo both left the madman alone. The two approached a small elevator and entered inside. The small room had only two buttons: one pointed down and the other up. Just as Shippo pressed on the button pointing down, he noticed the Akutenshi standing back up. The General managed to turn his body on its side and noticed the Akutenshi walking over to him.

                        "Help me! Don't let the Akutenshi kill me!" pleaded the General "Don't leave me here with him! I'll give you anything! You stupid half-breed! Come Back!" The Akutenshi stood over the General and watched as the elevator door slowly began to close. 

                        "NOUSHI! (Brain Death)" was uttered by the Akutenshi. The General's cries then became silent. The Elevator door completely closed and descended down. The elevator shook as the Akutenshi tore open the metal grates and looked down at the descending elevator.

And thus concludes this chapter. 


	7. Confrontations and Changed Revelations

The Agency

By: EVL5011

E-mail: omnipotentevil5011@yahoo.com

Chapter 7: Confrontations and Changed Revelations

            InuYasha looked up as the elevator shook violently, the Akutenshi was above them. The elevator came to a halt and the metal grates opened. Shippo jumped on InuYasha's shoulder and the two exited the elevator. General Taishou greeted the two; who used stealth technology to remain hidden. 

                        "Move forward and don't turn around!" commanded General Taishou, who was aiming a particle rifle at InuYasha. "Where's General Boukun?" asked the nervous General.

                        "Dead!" InuYasha replied with a smile on his face. 

                        "Impossible! You couldn't have killed him! His armor was indestructible." Taishou asked.

                        "It was, but he wasn't. The Akutenshi killed him." InuYasha responded. Shippo whispered something to InuYasha.

                        "I know…get ready to run." InuYasha replied. General Taishou told the two to shut up and grew upset that his comrade was dead. 

                        "Well, at least you won't live to see tomorrow!" shouted the General.

                        "That's what I was about to say!" InuYasha responded. The General was uncertain on what InuYasha meant and aimed the weapon at the back of InuYasha's head. Just as his finger hugged the trigger, he felt the presence of somebody standing behind him. 

                        "Now! Run!" shouted InuYasha. The two ran away from the General and left him alone (NOT!). General Taishou slowly turned around and stood face to face with the Akutenshi. The General aimed the weapon at the angel and was about to pull the trigger. The Akutenshi grabbed Taishou by the face, forcing him to drop his weapon, lifting him into the air and muttered the words "Gouka" The Generals muffled cries were quickly silenced as the Akutenshi's hand burned the Generals head. The General shook in desperation and suddenly stopped. The angel dropped the body of the General; whose head was burnt to a crisp. The Akutenshi noticed InuYasha running away and began to follow him. 

            Meanwhile…Kagome was being guarded by five soldiers, twenty-eight others lay hidden in strategic places, and the two remaining General looked at a statue that was hidden away in a dark corner. Kagome looked over at the statue and noticed her bow and arrows on the ground next to it. She also noticed that the statue had five arrows on its back. In that large chamber were a large number of draped statues. Her attention was then brought to a nearby soldier, who ran up to the two general. 

                        "General Futeki, General Yoji we've lost contact with the other units. We also haven't had any response from either General Boukun or General Taishou. What are your orders?" asked the soldier.

                        "Bring Kagome over here." Ordered General Yoji. 

                        "Yes sir!" responded the soldier. The soldier ran over to Kagome and grabbed her by the wrist and escorted her to the two Generals. 

                        "Return to your position!" ordered General Futeki. "Do you know who the image of on this statue is?" asked the General.

            Kagome approached the statue and examined it closely; it was the statue of a female. She was dressed in clothing from the Feudal Era.

                        "Is that who I think it is?" asked Kagome.

                        "Yes, it is. It's the Miko that cursed the Akutenshi. We don't know her name yet, but that's not really important to us. It took years to translate her location from the ancient scrolls, and one month ago, we finally found her." Replied Futeki. "So far the scrolls have changed on us four times, and every time it changed our futures were rewritten. It was strange at first, but then we learned that our futures could be changed." 

                        "With any luck we will capture the Akutenshi and finally be able to create an unstoppable army using his genetic material." Added General Yoji. "And directly behind us is his small army."

            Kagome turned and realized that the room contained the army of the Akutenshi. Kagome feared that this would be her final resting place. Even with their weapons the Generals and their men wouldn't be able to stop the seemingly unstoppable angel, which is the Akutenshi. Kagome then noticed a soldier run into the large chamber.            

                        "General, Sir! They're coming! Both of them!" said the nervous soldier.

                        "All right men take you positions! Give them hell!" Yelled Futeki. The large group of soldiers loaded their weapons, while others charged their particle rifles. The soldiers all watched the only door in the chamber and prepared for the battle of their lives.

            At that moment…InuYasha held Shippo tightly under his arm and approached a single set of metal doors. The hanyou crashed through the doors and leapt into the air. The soldiers all simultaneously fired at InuYasha missing him every time. InuYasha landed behind the soldiers and noticed Kagome up on a high ledge. The two remaining Generals walked back and looked for a safe place to run to. The large group of soldiers aimed their weapons at InuYasha and Shippo, all of them stopped and turned around. In that instant time slowed down for everybody in the large chamber. The Akutenshi entered the room and everybody froze where they were standing. The two generals looked over their position and realized that it was all over.

            The army of the Akutenshi began to shake and pieces of stone shook loose. The sleeping warriors were now awakening to assist the leader. All of the soldiers in the room turned around and for that moment were unsure on whom to attack first. InuYasha looked around as the forty-four samurai warriors broke free of their eternal rest and stood at attention. Kagome watched as everybody remained still. The Akutenshi looked around and noticed his warriors now fully revived; the Akutenshi looked up and noticed the statue of the person who had cursed him. 

                        "Warriors…KILL THEM ALL!" commanded the dark angel. The samurai warriors all unsheathed their swords and began advancing on the military soldiers. InuYasha and Shippo ran over to Kagome and snapped her out of her trance. The young girl felt the hand InuYasha pull her towards her.

                        "I-InuYasha is that him?" asked Kagome. InuYasha nodded his head and tried to pull Kagome down from the high structure.

                        "Wait! Let me get my bow and arrows." Pleaded Kagome. She ran towards the statue and picked up her weapon and grabbed the arrows that lay on the ground. Kagome grabbed the five arrows on the statues back and ran back to InuYasha and Shippo. The three looked down as the samurai warriors battled the two Generals soldiers. The Akutenshi looked up at InuYasha, Shippo, and Kagome and extended his wings His black wings shadowed everything around him. The dark angel jumped into the air and made his way over to them. It drew its sword and landed on the high structure. It stood there and waited for InuYasha to make the first move, the Akutenshi stared at InuYasha and gave him a long cold glare. The silver haired hanyou reached for his sword and tightly grasped the handle of the phantom sword. 

                        "Kagome…Shippo get back!" commanded InuYasha as he began to move forward. Kagome and Shippo both moved back and looked over the ledge of the tall structure. Below them the soldiers appeared to be getting slaughtered at the hands of the unstoppable samurai warriors and the two remaining Generals were nowhere to be seen.

            InuYasha swung tetsusaiga striking the Akutenshi across the chest. The tetsusaiga collided with the dark angel, but didn't pierce his flesh. InuYasha swung tetsusaiga again, and had the sword stopped in mid-air. The Akutenshi held tetsusaiga and slashed InuYasha with the Mumei Ittou. InuYasha felt the dark blade sear his flesh as it cut across him. The angel released tetsusaiga and pushed the hanyou back. InuYasha stumbled back and looked behind him, Kagome had the bow held up and an arrow ready to fire.

                        "Stay down InuYasha!" cried out Kagome. She released the arrow and it traveled across the high structure. The sharp arrow hit the Akutenshi and the arrow fell to the ground. Kagome fired arrow after arrow and eventually ran out. Each arrow failed to pierce the angels' body. Kagome looked around and noticed that InuYasha had lunged recklessly at the Akutenshi. Kagome felt helpless as the young boy was swatted away.

                        "Kagome… why don't you use these?" asked Shippo while holding up fire ancient arrows. Kagome took one and prayed that it would find its target. InuYasha jumped back and watched as Kagome fired a single arrow at the Akutenshi. The arrow cut through the air with incredible speed and instantly became engulfed in a blue light. The Akutenshi noticed the strange arrow and moved out of the way. The arrow missed its target and fell down towards where the soldiers and samurai were battling. The Akutenshi turned around and watched as the arrow hit the ground. The arrow mysteriously exploded and filled the bottom of the large chamber with blue light. The forty-four samurai had six soldiers left to kill and suddenly stopped as the light reached them. The samurai warriors froze and then disintegrated into a fine black mist. The remaining soldiers dropped their weapons and fled the room. The Akutenshi looked over to Kagome, who was now protected by InuYasha, the angel's face distorted in anger as his samurai warriors disappeared into nothing. The dark angel put his sword back into its sheath and raised a single hand at the three; he aimed primarily at Kagome. InuYasha stood in front of Kagome and Shippo in hopes of stopping the angels' attack.

            Just as the Akutenshi's hand began to glow an eerie red, two shots ran out. The angel lowered his hand and gritted his teeth. The two remaining Generals simultaneously fired highly charged particle weapons at the angels back. The angel turned around, unaffected by the blast, and began to breath deeply as the two men waited for the rifles to recharge. The angel aimed his two hands at General Futeki, the General looked at his weapon in hopes that it would recharge fast enough, but didn't.

                        "GENSUI! (DECAY!)" Shouted the dark angel. General Futeki dropped the rifle and looked up at the ceiling. The General fell on his knees and began to decay before the Yoji's very eyes. The General screamed as his flesh dried up and his body began shrivel, the lifeless body of Futeki fell beside Yoji. General Yoji threw his weapon at the Akutenshi and jumped off of the high structure. General Yoji hit the hard ground and his knees shattered upon impact. The remaining General frantically dragged himself towards the exit. The Akutenshi looked down and then looked back at InuYasha. The angel was unsure on whom to go after and jumped down towards the General. 

                        "Please don't kill me!" begged General Yoji. The angel spread his wings and stared at the broken General. The angels' eyes began to glow red and the air around the Akutenshi became engulfed in fire. The Akutenshi picked up the General and lifted him into the air. The General cried as the angel contemplated on how to kill him. The General pleaded with the angel and finally the angel threw him to the ground.

                        "Thank you, thank you!" cried the General. The Akutenshi looked up and noticed InuYasha and the others looking down at him. The General began to drag himself away, when the ground shook, and the floor turned red.

                        "What's happening?" asked the General. Yoji looked back and noticed the Akutenshi standing mere feet away.

                        "MOKUSHI (Apocalypse)" came out of the Akutenshi's mouth. The ground cracked open and seven skeletal hands came up. The dead grabbed the General and began to pull him down. The last General felt his skin burn as the dead pulled him down to hell. Yoji's flesh melted off of his bones and his uniform burst into flames. The dead pulled the doomed General down to the depths of hell. The ground closed and left large puddles of blood and flesh on the ground. 

                        InuYasha held his injury and tightly gripped tetsusaiga in the other. The dark angel flew into the air and began to fly towards the last three people in the dark chamber. Kagome came out from behind InuYasha and held the bow high in the air. She released another arrow, and like before it changed, the Akutenshi attempted to avoid the projectile and was struck in the arm. The arrow pierced its skin and began to glow like before. The Akutenshi threw itself at Kagome, but InuYasha moved in front of her. The angel crashed against InuYasha and the two smashed into the hard wall. Kagome and Shippo stood a few yards away and watched as the Akutenshi stood back up. The Angel pulled the arrow out of its arm and threw it on the ground. The Akutenshi looked back and realized that InuYasha was knocked unconscious. It pulled the Mumei Ittou out of its sheath and staggered towards Kagome. Shippo quickly handed Kagome an arrow and she took aim at the angel. The angels' eye's widened as the arrow buried itself in its chest. The arrow pulsed with power and the Akutenshi looked at Kagome with an immeasurable amount of hatred. 

            In a final attack, it threw its sword at the young girl, and plunged itself into her heart. The dark sword burned her soul and seared her heart, as it lay buried in her. The Akutenshi fell to his knees and fell back slightly. Kagome dropped the bow and looked down at the protruding sword. Shippo panicked and ran over to InuYasha; he pulled on InuYasha's haori and tried desperately to wake him up. Kagome slowly walked over to the Akutenshi and noticed a tear running down his face. The arrow pulsed with a warm light. InuYasha opened his eyes and noticed Shippo pulling on his haori.  

                        "Where's Kagome?" asked InuYasha. 

                        "The angel got her!" cried Shippo. InuYasha noticed the Akutenshi and Kagome both next to each other. The hanyou stood up and sheathed tetsusaiga. InuYasha ran over to Kagome and noticed the Mumei Ittou sticking out of her chest. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and held her in his arms and felt helpless as she slowly died in his arms. InuYasha closed his eyes and reopened them and noticed that Kagome was now dead. He gently laid her on the ground and looked over at the still breathing Akutenshi.

                        "I'll kill you for hurting Kagome!" yelled InuYasha.

 InuYasha grabbed the dark angel and held his throat in his hands. The young hanyou began to crush the angels' throat, when the arrow pulsed. The pulse sent InuYasha back and forced him to release the angel. The arrow pulsed again and began to glow with a blinding white light. The angel became engulfed in the light and so was the entire chamber. 

            InuYasha and Shippo both shielded their eyes and were unable to see what was happening. Within a few seconds the light disappeared, and the angel stood in front of InuYasha. Its dark wings had turned white, its Mumei Ittou reverted back into a divine sword (although its still buried in Kagomes' heart), and his face now showed emotion.

                        "What have I done?" bawled the Angel. InuYasha and Shippo watched as the heavenly figure walked over to the lifeless body of Kagome. InuYasha raised tetsusaiga into the air and swung it at the angel's neck.

                        "Stay away from her!" shouted InuYasha. His attack was stopped and the hanyou froze as the angel stood over Kagome. 

                        "I'm so sorry…" cried the angel. The angel placed his hand on the divine sword and pulled it out of Kagome. Blood dripped off of the white blade and the angel cried as it held the sword in its hand. 

                        "My life for yours." Whispered the Angel. InuYasha could only watch as the angel held the divine sword in its two hands and pointed the tip at its heart. It plunged the bloody sword into its heart and fell to the ground. The angel looked at Kagome and grabbed her hand, its body became cold and Kagomes' body began to warm up. Kagomes' fatal injury healed and the blood disappeared from her uniform. InuYasha unfroze and noticed the angel lying beside Kagome. InuYasha sheathed tetsusaiga and ran over Kagome opened her eyes and noticed InuYasha, Shippo and the angel next to her. 

                        "Kagome are you okay?" asked Shippo. Kagome looked next to her and saw the dying angel. Its sword was buried deep in its heart. Kagome stood up and noticed InuYasha wiping a tear from his face. The angel smiled as Kagome revived and slowly stood up. 

                        "It wasn't your time yet. Find the ancient scroll…" Said the angel. The angel closed his eyes and smiled to himself before finally dying.

                        "What?" asked Kagome. "Is he…dead?" she asked InuYasha.

                        "He sacrificed himself and brought you back." Answered InuYasha. Kagome looked down at the angel and noticed that he was beginning to fade away. The angel disappeared into thin air, even its sword. 

                        "C'mon Kagome. Lets leave this place." InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and she jumped onto his back. Shippo climbed on Kagomes shoulder and the three headed back to the large gateway. As they made their way back Kagome remembered what the angel told them to do. Kagome convinced InuYasha to stop at the room with the ancient scrolls.

Once inside of the room, Kagome ran over to the table where she had left the scroll and picked it up. She noticed it had changed once again.

"What does it say?" asked InuYasha.

"No! It can't be!" Kagome cried out. InuYasha looked at the scroll and read the new text. It read: With the four Generals dead, the surviving soldiers escaped with information on all of the research gathered. And the with the angel dead, his cursed body didn't die. It separated from him and escaped back to its time. A final battle will take place in feudal Japan. There, everything will finally unfold and some will die and a few will survive.

                        "What the hell! This isn't over!" yelled InuYasha. "Kagome bring the scroll with us and lets go!"

Within a few minutes of leaping and running they finally arrived at the gate. Kagome jumped onto the ground and walked over to the gate. It lit up with a bright white light and the three slowly walked towards the gate.

            Meanwhile, General Boukun lay on the ground. His face remained frozen by the evil magic, the Generals hand slowly regained movement. The General was unable to stand, but in a last attempt to kill InuYasha and Kagome, he used his remaining strength to kill them.

                        "I-I can't let anybody…know about any of this…I have to kill them before they escape." The general reached to his side and grabbed a small device. The general pressed a small button and the entire mountain facility began to shake. The device triggered an internal self-destruct. The long winding corridors began to collapse and large sections of the interior fell on top of General Boukun. Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo looked back and saw the entire facility caving in. The three jumped into the large gateway and disappeared as the military facility came down on the ancient gateway. 

            The exited the large gateway and were back in the feudal era. Kagome looked at InuYasha and noticed that he was still bleeding from his injuries. Kagome insisted that they get back to the village quickly so that they could treat his injuries. Just as they exited the cave Kagome felt the presence of somebody standing behind them. She slowly turned around and caught a dark silhouette of an angel. Its face and body hid in the shadows, Kagome blinked and it was gone. She rubbed her eyes in hopes that she was seeing things; the three made their way back to the village and were relived that the day was over.

            Meanwhile, back in the present…A few rooms remained undamaged by the series of explosions. Inside of a hidden room was a large communications radio. The device was still working and fully functional. A mysterious voice came from it…

                        "General Futeki…General Taishou…General Boukun…General Yoji…somebody respond!" yelled the voice. "They must all be dead! Alert the Commander in Chief." Was overheard through the radio. The large device remained silent and its multiple lights flickered on and off. "Nothing is going as planned" was the last thing to come from the radio.


	8. The Dark Angel

The Agency

By: EVL5011

AN: Here we go one more time! I won't reveal much on what happens in this chapter, but hopefully I can finally end "The Agency". How will it end? I'm not sure. Will the ending be all flowers and sunshine? I REALLY doubt it.

Chapter 8: The Dark Angel

            Kagome stood outside watching the large mountain, InuYasha was inside of Kaede's home, and Shippo was standing next to Kagome. The two watched as the sun slowly went down and disappeared over the vast horizon. Kagome sighed and looked at the ancient scroll in her hand. She opened the scroll and stared at its changed text.

                        "Everything we've seen and done changes the writing on the text." Kagome said to Shippo. The small fox wondered on what to say, that would comfort Kagome. They had been through a lot these past few days and it appeared that they still had more to do.

                        "Kagome do you think that the Akutenshi is really dead?" asked Shippo. Kagome looked down at the small fox and was reluctant to answer his simple question.

                        "Why do you ask?" asked Kagome.

                        "Well, when we were leaving the mountain, I felt his presence. And I'm pretty sure InuYasha felt him too." Replied Shippo. "But, I think that InuYasha doesn't want to admit it."

                        "You felt him too? Shippo, I have a confession to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell InuYasha." Asked Kagome.

                        "Okay, I won't tell him." Smiled Shippo as he wondered what Kagome was about to tell him.

                        "When we were at the entrance, leaving the cave, I could've sworn I saw him." Kagome said in a quiet voice.

                        "You saw him? Are you sure it was him?" asked Shippo.

                        "I think it was him. He was standing in the shadows, when I blinked he was gone." Answered Kagome. Kagome looked down at the little fox and prayed that it was just her imagination.

                        "Lets go see how InuYasha is doing!" Kagome picked up the small fox and entered Kaede's home. Inside the young hanyou was resting on a small make shift bed. InuYasha was still recovering from all of his injuries. InuYasha had his haori taken off revealing the burns on his chest and his leg was also bandaged up (since being shot). The worst ones were the ones inflicted by the dark angel. InuYasha turned his head and noticed Kagome standing beside him. Lady Kaede approached Kagome and noticed the old scroll in her backpack. "What is that child?" asked Kaede. Kagome handed the scroll to lady Kaede and explained what she knew about it. "Do you mind if I study it?" asked lady Kaede. "Sure, do you know what it is?" asked Kagome. "I am not sure, although it does look familiar." Replied the elderly lady. Kagome handed the scrolls over to lady Kaede and approached InuYasha.

                        "How do your injuries feel?" asked Kagome. InuYasha remained silent and looked away avoiding eye contact with the girl. "InuYasha are you mad at me?" Kagome asked now concerned that InuYasha didn't answer.

            Kagome frowned when InuYasha ignored her and she rushed out of the house. Kagome held back the urge to cry and ran into the nearby forest. "Why does he have to be so stubborn and bullheaded?" Kagome thought to herself. Kagome wiped a tear from her face and took a deep breath. She looked around and heard a branch snap; somebody was watching her.

                        "Hello? Who's there?" Kagome looked around in hopes of seeing the person. A figure emerged from the shadows, his/her face and body covered by the shadows. Kagome moved back and tried to make out the persons face, but couldn't.

                        "Who are you?" she asked.

                        "…." The unknown person remained silent. The figure stepped forward and slowly entered the light. It was the dark angel; his long black hair covered his face. His expression remained hidden as he began to approach the young girl.

                        "You!" Kagome blurted. Her heart raced as the dark angel drew closer to her. The angel raised his hand and moved his long black hair away from his face. The angels face was covered in dried blood and his eyes burned with the desire for revenge. Kagome felt paralyzed in fear as he stopped in front of her. The angel looked her in the eyes and whispered something to her. "You did this to me…" Kagome looked away as he slowly raised his hand. She pushed him back and ran away from the evil angel and didn't stop to look back.

            Kagome ran out of the forest and made her way to the village. Shippo was standing in front of Kaede's home when he noticed her running towards him.

                        "Kagome what's wrong?" Shippo asked. Kagome ran past Shippo, nearly knocking the small fox down, and went straight into the small house. She ran to InuYasha, who was now asleep, and woke him up.

                        "InuYasha he's still alive!" Kagome cried out. InuYasha sat up and looked at Kagome.

                        "Who's still alive?" he asked.

                        "Akutenshi! He's here!" she answered back.

                        "But we saw him die!" InuYasha got out of bed and put his haori back on. The hanyou picked tetsusaiga off of the ground and felt his legs shake. The hanyou was still weak from his injuries, but began to limp towards the door.

                        "InuYasha you're still hurt! You can't fight him in your condition." Kagome begged that he stay and rest.

                        "If I don't stop him, who will?" asked InuYasha. The hanyou waited a second for an answer and when he heard none he left the small house. Shippo ran inside and watched as InuYasha walked outside.

                        "Where's InuYasha going?" asked Shippo. "He's going to look for the Akutenshi." Kagome replied, she looked down at Shippo and apologized for running past him and ignoring him.

                        "Did you say that the Akutenshi is still alive?" Shippo asked. "Shippo where did you hide the three arrows?" Kagome asked Shippo. The small fox lead Kagome out of lady Kaede's house and took her to a secluded area. Shippo revealed a medium sized hole inside of a dead tree. Shippo reached inside and pulled out the three ancient arrows.

                        "What else do you have in there?" asked Kagome.

                        "A few things from when we were inside of mountain in your time." Shippo reached back into the tree and pulled out a small bag. Shippo opened the bag and revealed that it was full of military rations.

                        "When did you have the time to get that?" asked Kagome. "When I was with InuYasha I found it on the ground."

            A bright burst of light suddenly lit up the sky and Kagome notice it coming from the forest. She and Shippo both ran over to the forest. There they found InuYasha fighting the Akutenshi, the injured hanyou was blocking multiple fireballs with the tetsusaiga. Kagome took one of the ancient arrows and fired it at the Akutenshi, in hopes of hitting him once more. The arrow cut across the air, and like before, began to glow with a blue light. The Akutenshi noticed the arrow and raised the Nameless Sword and effortlessly blocked the arrow. The arrow struck the large sword and exploded upon hitting it. The angels sword began to crack and shake. The arrow's power was having a negative effect on the dark weapon. InuYasha moved back as the Akutenshi was baffled by the swords reaction to the arrow. The angel's weapon pulsed, forcing him to drop his sword on the ground. The sword became engulfed in a dark blue light and cracked even further. The sword exploded and caused the angel to be thrown back. InuYasha raised tetsusaiga and blocked the incoming debris.

            The angel crashed through five trees, breaking all five, his body finally came to a stop. He fell to the ground and stood back up. The angel looked down at the crater where his sword fell and withdrew from the area. He spread his massive wings and took flight. He was many feet in the air and was out of reach.

                        "Come back and fight!" yelled InuYasha, while trying to catch up with the incredibly fast angel. InuYasha ran for what seemed miles, until he came upon a large crevice. Unable to pursuit the angel he turned and went back towards the village. Kagome and Shippo both watched as InuYasha walked past them without saying a single word.

                        "InuYasha where did he go?" asked Kagome. InuYasha stopped and gritted his teeth upon hearing Kagome's question.

                        "Why the hell did you have to Interfere?" with his back turned, he yelled and vented some of his anger on the defenseless girl. InuYasha turned around and lunged at Kagome, the young girl fell down and shielded herself. She looked up and noticed that InuYasha stopped mere inches from her. "Why don't you just go back home?" InuYasha's voice was filled with bitterness. He turned around and went back towards the small village.

                        "Kagome are you okay?" asked Shippo. Kagome nodded her head and reassured him that she was. "Yeah, I am." Kagome stood up and began to walk back into the forest. 

                        "Wait! Where are you going Kagome?" Shippo asked while trying to keep up with the young girl.

                        "I'm going back home." She replied. Shippo stopped and ran back into the village and searched for InuYasha. Kagome walked up to the Bone-Eaters Well and sat on top of the lip of the well. She wondered if it was a good idea to leave InuYasha alone, after all it seemed that the ancient arrows were the only things able to hurt the angel. She looked at the two arrows and held them tightly. She was ready to jump inside when she heard someone behind her. Kagome turned her head around and saw nobody.

                        "Hello? Is somebody there?" she asked. Although nobody answered back, she felt a strange presence nearby. "Is somebody there?" she asked again. Kagome suddenly felt someone grab her wrist and pull her away from the Well. She attempted to fight off the invisible person.

                        "Stop struggling or I'll snap your damn neck!" Kagome was hit in the stomach by the unknown being. She felt the wind get knocked out of her and tried in vain to fend off the invisible person. The unseen presence struck her once more across the face knocking her to the ground. Kagome looked up and noticed two strange ripples in the air again. The two disturbances moved closer to her and stopped an inch away from her. "So, you're the young girl who destroyed the angels army?" asked the voice. "I don't know how somebody as weak as you managed to do it, but you've made our boss VERY angry."

            The two invisible beings suddenly became visible and were face to face (sort of, they also hid behind black masks) with Kagome. The two had very large builds and carried a vast assortment of weapons on them. "I don't think I've introduced myself. I am Agent Koroshiya, and my friend is Agent Toorima." Agent Koroshiya bent down and looked Kagome in the eyes and looked back at his partner. "Where's you bodyguard?" smirked Agent Koroshiya.

            Kagome remained silent and didn't answer the question. "Not going to answer? That's Okay, however, I need to know where the hell is the ancient scroll!" Agent Koroshiya grabbed Kagome and picked her up. Koroshiya removed his mask and revealed his face. The Agent's eyes were a golden yellow, similar to InuYasha's; he also had a large scar across his face.

            Kagome remained quiet, since she did leave the scroll with Lady Kaede. Agent Toorima reached to his side and unsheathed a large combat knife. "Let me talk to her." Asked Agent Toorima. He approached Kagome and grabbed her by the wrist. Kagome tried to break free of Toorima's grip; the agent pulled her wrist close to him and quickly sliced her arm. Kagome cried out as the sharp knife cut her skin. Kagomes warm blood ran over the laceration and dripped onto the green grass. "Now, where the FU is that scroll!" demanded agent Toorima. "If you don't answer me, the next cut will be across your throat!"

            Kagome hesitated for a second, but knew if she told them, they would eventually run into InuYasha. "Its back at the village." Kagome hoped that she did the right thing in telling them. Agent Koroshiya pulled out a large syringe filled with a clear liquid. "Hold her still!" ordered Koroshiya. The Agent grabbed Kagome and pushed the needle into her arm and pressed down on the syringe. The mysterious liquid entered her body and instantly she began to feel light headed. "Leave her, we have to recover the scroll and complete our objectives." The two Agents left Kagome alone at the well, and disappeared into the distance. Kagome's vision became blurred and she felt her entire body weaken, she stumbled over to the well and fell on the ground. Kagome felt tired and slowly began to close her eyes, in a matter of seconds she was asleep.

            The two Agents walked towards the small village and noticed InuYasha resting on a large tree. "That's the legendary InuYasha?" wondered Agent Toorima. "That's him alright." Confirming his partner's question. Toorima removed his mask and exposed his face. Toorima reached to his back and held a large rifle in his hands. The agent lay down on the ground and looked through a large scope mounted on top of it. Toorima took aim and had InuYasha in his cross hair. "Game Over dog-boy."

AN: For those who don't know: Toorima-Phantom Killer, and Koroshiya-Professional Killer. I though the names were fitting of the two cold hearted assassins.


	9. Toorima and Koroshiya

The Agency

By: EVL5011

AN: Only a few people have written to me, you know who you are, with mixed reviews/comments. I appreciate it and thank you for the feedback. So, on with the story…

Chapter 9: Toorima and Koroshiya

            InuYasha looked up at the sky while resting on his favorite tree. The young hanyou thought back on how vindictive and maliciously he had treated Kagome. "I guess I'd better go look for her and apologize." InuYasha thought to himself. Just as InuYasha was about to jump down from the tree he noticed the sun reflecting off of something (the guns scope). InuYasha jumped down from the tree and noticed the glare and wondered what it could be. Suddenly, a shot rang out and InuYasha instinctively knew to move. The snipers bullet hit the tree behind him, and InuYasha ducked down as the distant enemy fired another shot at him.

            "Sh! I missed him!" yelled Toorima. The two agents noticed InuYasha running over to them. "I thought you never missed your target?" asked Agent Koroshiya. "I normally don't, but this kid is fast!" replied Toorima. Agent Toorima left the rifle on the ground and stood up. The two pulled out strange handguns and aimed them at InuYasha. The young hanyou ran as fast as he could over to the two men and unsheathed tetsusaiga. Both Agents waited for the right moment and just as InuYasha approached the two, they pressed down on the weapons trigger. A burst of electricity fired out from the weapon bathing InuYasha in the process. The hanyou slowed down as the electricity surged throughout his entire body. InuYasha pressed on, while dealing with the pain, and was inches away from the two men. He felt his body weakening as he drew closer to them and finally began to stagger to his knees.

            "Fu! I'm out of power!" yelled Toorima. The agent threw his weapon to the ground and searched his armament for something to use against InuYasha. "Sh! I'm out too!" The two agents frantically searched for another weapon and InuYasha slowly began to recover. The hanyou noticed the two men recklessly going through their weapons. InuYasha raised tetsusaiga into the air and swung it at the two men. Toorima and Koroshiya both jumped back and narrowly escaped the large sword.

            "Brother are you alright?" asked Toorima. "Yes, lets deal with him the old fashioned way." Replied Koroshiya. The two men unsheathed their combat knives and took defensive stances. "You got to be kidding me!" smirked InuYasha as the two Agents stood their ground. The two agents lunged at InuYasha and caught him off guard, both managed to stab InuYasha on each side of his ribs. The two men pulled out the knives and smiled as InuYasha stood in astonishment with what just happened. "You two are faster than you look, either that or incredibly lucky!" InuYasha turned and faced the two men and held tetsusaiga tightly in his hands. The two men waited for the hanyou's next move.

            Just as InuYasha was about to strike the two Agents a dark shadow covered the ground. The three looked up and observed as a winged creature descended upon them. The dark angel landed between the three and raised his head up high and looked at InuYasha. "Brother, I think we'd best retreat for now!" yelled out Koroshiya. The two men ran off into the vast forest and left InuYasha alone with the dark angel. "This day just keeps getting better." InuYasha thought to himself. "you're going to fight me without a weapon?" asked the hanyou. The dark Angel put his arm out and a strange light began to appear next to it. A large scythe materialized out of thin air and the dark angel grabbed it. "You're going to use that on me? I'm not wheat!" snickered InuYasha as he heedlessly dived towards the Akutenshi. The dark angel jumped off of the ground and dodged the large phantom sword. The angel swung the large scythe at InuYasha, while in the air, and struck him in the back.

            The sharp blade of the scythe punctured the hanyou's flesh and buried itself within his shoulder blade. The angel landed on the ground and pulled InuYasha towards him. "Arrggghhhh!" screamed InuYasha as the large scythe pulled on his back. The angel violently pulled the blade out of InuYasha and kicked him to the ground. InuYasha fell to the ground and turned himself on his side. The green grass slowly became colored red and InuYasha laid breathing deeply as the angel stood over him. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for!" yelled InuYasha. The angel raised his hand and aimed it at the young hanyou. Its hand began to glow an eerie dark red. "Gouka! Gouka! Gouka!" multiple balls of intense fire shot out of the angels' hand hitting InuYasha relentlessly. The hanyou screamed out in agony as every single shot of fire hit his body. Seven balls of fire entered InuYasha's body and left him covered in blood, the air became polluted with the smell of burnt flesh.

            The angel looked down at the defeated hanyou and turned away. The Akutenshi began to walk towards the direction of the two agents. The dark angel disappeared into the forest, leaving InuYasha on the ground. "Kagome…." InuYasha muttered to himself. The young dog-demon turned on his stomach and began to slowly drag his body towards the village. He left a large trail of blood as he clawed towards the village. InuYasha felt the multiple wounds sapping his remaining strength; the hanyou was beginning to hallucinate. He saw the blurred image of Kagome standing over him. "Kagome…" he cried out with his remaining strength.

            "InuYasha wake up!" InuYasha opened his eyes and saw lady Kaede and Shippo standing next to him. "Are ye alright child?" asked a concerned Kaede. InuYasha looked around and saw that the Akutenshi was gone. "Where is he?" asked InuYasha. "He's gone." Replied Shippo. "We found you laying here on the ground, we have to take care of those injuries." Lady Kaede helped InuYasha up. The hanyou refused any help and began to follow the scent of the angel. "InuYasha, you can't fight him in your condition! Rest a bit longer!" pleaded Shippo.

            InuYasha ignored the pleas of Shippo and staggered towards the forest, while using tetsusaiga as a cane. With blood still dripping from his injuries, he pressed on, and entered the forest. Inside he heard an eerie silence, one that even he had never heard before. The hanyou walked for minutes and stopped next to a large tree. There he leaned against it and rested for a minute, the silence was unsettling. InuYasha looked around and heard a faint sound nearby; it was Kagome. InuYasha began to advance towards the sound and finally came to the Bone-Eaters Well. Next to the well Kagome lay on the ground motionless. InuYasha made his way to her and kneeled down beside her and picked her up in his arms.

            "Kagome, are you alright?" InuYasha gently shook Kagome in hopes of waking her. The young girl was still in a deep sleep. Just as InuYasha was about to pick her off of the ground he heard the distinct voices of Toorima and Koroshiya in the distance. He laid Kagome back on the ground and moved towards a large tree; there he remained concealed and waited for the two men to get closer.

            "Who was that freak with the wings?" asked Toorima. "That was the Akutenshi. Judging by his black wings and incredible strength, we're lucky to have escaped him." Replied Koroshiya. The two brothers both got closer to the Bone-Eaters Well and noticed that somebody moved Kagome. The two cautiously looked around and drew their combat knives. InuYasha remained hidden behind the tree and just as one of the two got within reach he immediately swung tetsusaiga. Koroshiya jumped back, but unfortunately the massive sword severed Toorima's right arm clean off. The Agent screamed as the sword cut across him. Toorima's arm fell to the ground and the agent stood in shock as his blood ran down his body. The agent slowly turned to face InuYasha, but remained silent. Koroshiya pulled his brother away and quickly threw a white powder over the laceration. Koroshiya threw his combat knife at InuYasha and hit him in the chest. The sharp knife protruded from InuYasha and he staggered backwards. Koroshiya grabbed his brother by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. He escaped from the area and disappeared once again.

            InuYasha pulled the sharp knife from his chest and walked back over to Kagome. "I-InuYasha?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw the young hanyou slowly losing consciousness. His warm blood dripped onto the ground and passed out while holding Kagome. Kagome noticed that InuYasha was holding her tightly and she managed to gently lay him on the ground. Kagome stood up and heard multiple voices coming from within the forest; it was Shippo, Lady Kaede, and many of the villagers. All of them had some sort of weapon, Shippo ran over to Kagome and hugged her, and he was relieved that she was fine. The villagers picked up InuYasha and carried him back to the village. Lady Kaede and Shippo both accompanied Kagome back to the village.

            "What happened to InuYasha?" asked Lady Kaede as they walked back to the village. "I'm not sure. I woke up with him holding me in his arms." Replied Kagome. As Kagome turned her head back she noticed a severed arm on the ground. "Wait a second!" she asked. Kagome ran over to the arm and noticed two large combat knives on the ground. "What is it?" asked Shippo. "Those weapons belong to two men that attacked me, and that arm…it belongs to one of them." Kagome wondered what happened after they left her lying on the ground. Kagome continued walking with Shippo and Lady Kaede, they made their way back to the village.

            The sun slowly went down and the land was once again swallowed in darkness. Kagome, Shippo and Lady Kaede both sat inside of the small house waiting for InuYasha to regain consciousness. The hanyou injuries were near fatal and definitely would've killed any normal man. Kagome explained what had happened to her and told Lady Kaede about the Akutenshi.

            "Did you say that you, Shippo and InuYasha encountered the Akutenshi?" asked Lady Kaede. "Yes, once in my time, inside of the military facility, and again in this time. Although, we thought we had beat him, but for some unknown reason he showed up here." Replied Kagome. Lady Kaede walked towards the ancient scroll and handed it back to Kagome. "Do ye know what this is child?" asked Lady Kaede. "No, but when we were at my time it changed" Kagome looked at the scroll and opened it; inside the text had changed again. Kagome was in shock to see that the blank sections were now filled with the current events. Kagome handed the scrolls back to Kaede.

            "Kagome, this is the scroll of the Tenshinchigi (gods of heaven and earth). They are considered divine by some, and evil by others." Lady Kaede examined the inside of the scrolls and read through some of the ancient text. "Kagome, you and InuYasha cannot defeat the Akutenshi alone. You must find the Jewel of Junshin (Purity), if you are to defeat the Akutenshi. His body died in your time, but the cursed figure you have encountered was manifested by hatred and the desire for revenge. He will be an unstoppable juggernaut, if you do not find the Jewel of Junshin. Every weapon, spell, and item that you use to inflict damage on him, only makes him grow stronger. You must find that jewel, use it with great haste on him, because if that fails, all is lost." Lady Kaede closed the ancient scroll and put it away in a wooden box.

            Shippo listened to the words that Lady Kaede spoke and was about to say something when InuYasha began to move. The hanyou reopened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't outside anymore. He quickly sat up and looked around "Where's Kagome?" he asked. Kagome walked over to him and reassured him that she was fine. "I thought that I had lost…never mind." InuYasha took a deep breath and raised his hand towards his face. He then noticed that he was shaking, he had never shook before, for the first time he was scared. Kagome sat down next to him and watched over him as he quickly fell back to sleep. Kagome and Lady Kaede both gathered some medicinal herbs and applied them to the sleeping hanyou.

            Meanwhile, deep within the forest, Agent Koroshiya injected his injured brother with a syringe filled with a strange thick liquid. "Don't worry brother. This will make you feel all better." Koroshiya injected all of the liquid into the spot where his brother's arm used to be. The liquid entered his blood stream and began to make Toorima convulse violently. The Agents injury began to heal and his missing arm regenerated. Koroshiya stood up and grabbed a radio off of his backpack. "Commander, Sir. We need your assistance." Koroshiya released the button on the radio and waited for a reply. "I told you two, that you should've waited until I met up with you. I'll be there in a few minutes." Koroshiya turned the radio off and looked back at his brother. "How do you feel now brother?" asked Koroshiya. "I feel like killing that mangy mongrel! That's how I feel!" yelled Toorima. "Good, now we wait for Commander Ranmyaku. Once the sun comes up, we'll find that girl and InuYasha, and we'll kill them and that cursed angel." Agent Koroshiya and Toorima both sat down and waited for their Commander.

            The moon was now over the forest and its shadow eclipsed the small village. Not far from the forest, the Akutenshi stood high above mountains and waited for the morning sun to come up. The angel scanned the forest and felt the presence of three men somewhere deep within the woods. It then looked over to the village and watched as if somehow it knew exactly where InuYasha and the others were. The angel grasped his scythe tightly and leapt into the air. Its flapped its black wings and flew into the vast forest below, disappearing once more.

The two Agents rested against a large tree and fell sound to sleep after an hour of waiting. The two men held their weapons. Both knew that even with their advanced weapons and fighting skills, they were still no match for the Akutenshi or InuYasha. The two lay sound asleep, when a dark silhouette of a person passed over them; Koroshiya felt the presence and immediately woke up. He stood up and looked around, when he felt a powerful blow to the back of his skull, he fell to the ground and dropped his weapon. "You idiots! I should kill you both!" A man in black armor stood behind Koroshiya and turned his attention to Toorima, who was oblivious to what was happening. The man kicked Toorima across the face, wakening him abruptly. "I should kill you two, right here and now!" Both Agents focused their eyesight on the man and realized that it was their Commander. "After all the training you two have undergone, all the people and demons you have killed, I managed to catch you two off guard! What if I was the Akutenshi, or that mutt? You two would be dead right now!" The Commander grabbed Toorima off of the ground and struck him twice across the face. He threw Toorima to the ground and waited for the two to stand at attention.

            "Sir! We apologize, but we needed to rest." Pleaded Koroshiya. The commander grabbed him by the throat and punched the man in the stomach. The fierce blow was strong enough that the agent spit out a large amount of blood. "Here! Inject this liquid into your blood stream!" The commander handed the Agents two syringes filled with a dark red liquid. "What is it?" asked Toorima. The commander grabbed the syringe and thrust it into the man's neck. The liquid was sent into his artery and quickly took affect. Toorima fell to his knees and began to violently convulse, his brother watched in horror as his body spasm and grew in size. Toorima arms bulked up slightly and his face distorted as the liquid made its way throughout his entire body. "Well? What the FU are you waiting for? Inject yourself!" ordered the Commander.

Koroshiya reluctantly inserted the large needle into his arm and pressed down on the syringe. The same effect happened on him and seconds later the two men stood up completely changed. "How do you two feel?" asked the commander with a twisted look on his face.

"I feel…stronger!" replied Toorima, his face was changed by the strange liquid and his body was altered. The two Agents were stronger, faster, and far more aggressive. "What was that stuff?" asked Toorima with a crazed smirk. "That was the blood of many youkai and a small amount of that dog-demon. I was also injected with something similar to it, but the sample I received was far better." The commander smiled, as his two subordinates were now ready to take on InuYasha and the Akutenshi. "I highly doubt that liquid will save them from their deaths, but maybe now they have a fighting chance." Thought Commander Ranmyaku

"Now where is that disheveled mutt and his female friend?" asked the Commander. "He was either killed by the angel, but if he managed to survive, he'll be back at the village." Toorima cracked his knuckles and felt the adrenaline coursing throughout his entire body. "So, when do we leave?" asked Toorima. "At day break, in the meantime, rest." The Commander handed the two men strange swords. Both brothers held the swords and watched, as the blades appeared to "cry". The two men practiced a few swings and sheathed their new weapons in black scabbards.


	10. The Jewel of Junshin

The Agency

By: Evl5011

Chapter 10: The Jewel of Junshin

            The morning sun rose over the horizon, InuYasha and Kagome both awoke to the sound of the singing birds. Kagome and the hanyou were both inside of Lady Kaede's home. InuYasha was still severely injured by the Akutenshi's powerful attacks, and although in pain, he refused to rest anymore. Kagome pleaded with the stubborn boy, but her pleas fell upon deaf ears. Even in his current condition, he gathered the strength to search for the Jewel of Junshin. InuYasha found out about the jewel, when Kagome explained to him on how it might be the only thing capable of defeating the Akutenshi. The two disembarked on a quest for the lost jewel. The only clues they had to lead them to it, was rumors and stories of where it might be.

            "Lets go Kagome!" shouted InuYasha. The hanyou grabbed tetsusaiga and headed out the door. Kagome followed behind, but not before grabbing the two last ancient arrows. Kagome and InuYasha headed south in hopes of finding the fabled Jewel. Like a blind person, they headed off without knowing where they were going. They only knew that it was somewhere in the Forest of Oujou (Death), not many people dared to venture out into the forest. Stories told of a dark creature, which would kill any who would dare enter.

            "InuYasha…Do you think the Jewel of Junshin is really somewhere within the forest?" asked Kagome. InuYasha looked at Kagome and hesitated to answer her question. "Look Kagome, if you're going to bother me with these stupid questions. You should go back to the village, I don't feel like answering them today." Kagome remained quiet for the remainder of their journey. After walking for what seemed hours, they finally came upon a large forest. "Is that it?" asked Kagome. She looked at InuYasha as he examined the vast area. "That's it…" InuYasha had a concerned look on his face as he answered the young girl. "Its not to late for you to go back." InuYasha looked at Kagome in hopes that she would go back. "We've come this far InuYasha, there's no point in turning back now." Kagome gave a confident smile at InuYasha and reassured him that she wasn't scared of whatever awaited them.

            The two stared into the forest and wondered what challenges awaited them. Deep within the forest a black creature felt the presence of the two. Awakened by their voices it emerged from the shadows. The creature's body appeared human, but had no real features; some unholy force shrouded its face. The black being breathed deeply as saw past the trees and focused its sight on InuYasha and Kagome. It traveled at incredible speeds and jumped into a nearby tree. Its dark red eyes watched as InuYasha scanned the forest for any signs of life. The black being rested on top of the tree and watched as InuYasha and Kagome both cautiously entered.

            Meanwhile, about thirty-minutes away…the two Agents followed closely behind their leader. Toorima and Koroshiya both held their weapons tightly and listened to every sound. The three men were following Kagome and InuYasha. The three kept their distance and planned on stealing the Jewel of Junshin, and killing the two adventurers. Koroshiya ran up towards his superior. "Commander? Can you please explain to me why we don't just kill them now?" The Commander stopped and faced his subordinate. He grabbed Koroshiya by the throat with one hand and raised him off the ground. "How dare you question my coarse of action!" the dauntless man tightened his grip, causing a few bones to crack in a sickening sound, with his free hand he grabbed Koroshiya's ribs. The Commander applied pressure to Koroshiya's ribs; blood began to drip as his nails buried themselves in the man. Koroshiya's cries went unheard as the merciless Commander took pleasure in hurting his agent. "S-Sir…" Toorima mumbled. The Commander turned his head and looked at Toorima "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" The Commander suddenly loosened his grip on Koroshiya, and dropped him. "Someone's following us…" The Commander reached for his weapon, it was a short sword; the blade was stained with dried blood. "Get up!" ordered the Commander. Koroshiya quickly responded and unsheathed his newly acquired sword.

            The three men stood back to back, listening as something was drawing closer. The invisible enemy circled around them, and remained concealed behind the large trees. Koroshiya and Toorima held their swords tightly and tried to catch a glimpse of whatever was stalking them. The Commander grew impatient by the unseen being and walked instinctively towards some trees. The Commander raised his weapon in the air and swung it, the sword cut the mighty tree in two, hidden behind it was the Akutenshi. The Commander remained paralyzed in fear as it stared him in the eyes, unable to move, he attempted to strike the angel down with one fierce blow. The sword cut across the air, striking the angel, the evil being looked down at where it was hit and smiled. Its body remained unscathed by the attack; it quickly raised its hand and fired a massive ball of fire at the Commander. The powerful assault sent the Commander flying backwards, directly at his subordinates. He crashed into them; the three men fell to the ground and quickly stood back up. The Akutenshi was gone; the three men looked around and heard something flying around them.

            Before they even had time to react, Toorima dropped to the ground; his face was covered in blood. Koroshiya was shocked when he saw that his brother was cut across the throat. Gasping for air, Toorima looked up at his brother before dying, his blood soiled the ground. "I-I don't want to die…" Toorima gurgled, blood poured out of his throat and mouth as he spoke. "Koroshiya…I'm scared…" Toorima whimpered as he finally died on the ground. Koroshiya and his Commander listened as the sound of the angel circled around them. "You ready?" asked the Commander, Koroshiya nodded his head. The two men held their weapons high across their faces. A white streak quickly struck their swords; they immediately swung their weapons simultaneously, hitting the Akutenshi on one of his black wings.

            The angel fell to the ground and lay in front of the two men. The Akutenshi's razor sharp scythe lay four feet away and was out of reach. The Commander put his sword into its scabbard and reached into a pouch on his back. He dropped, what seemed like dozens of black orbs on the ground, it turns out that they were grenades. The two men left the body of Toorima there and ran as fast as they could. The Akutenshi raised his head and noticed the strange objects in front of him. The angel froze as the grenades all exploded in front of him; the nearby trees fell on top of him. The Akutenshi was unhurt by the explosions, but was pinned to the ground, by the massive pieces of lumber. Toorima's blood and entrails covered a vast amount of the forest, and most of his blood splattered on the unstoppable angel.

            The multiple explosions echoed throughout the land, and both InuYasha and Kagome turned around. The sound was deafening as it shattered the eerie silence. InuYasha and Kagome both knew that they had to find the ancient jewel fast. They ventured blindly into the forest, not knowing exactly which direction to go. InuYasha felt something watching them, but what? "Hurry up Kagome!" InuYasha gritted his teeth as Kagome tried to keep up with him. They made their way through the dark forest and finally came upon a section, which was covered with the remains of many people. "Who could have done this?" Kagome asked InuYasha, he remained silent as he looked down at the dead. The bones were either crushed or sliced into pieces. "Whoever did this, caught everyone here off guard." InuYasha examined the weapons on the ground and picked up a katana off the ground. "How can you tell?" asked Kagome. "They didn't even get a chance to draw their weapons, see look at this…" InuYasha handed Kagome the sword and she noticed that it was still securely in its scabbard.

            InuYasha and Kagome continued in the direction of the dead and noticed something shining in the distance. It was a small alter, and on it was what appeared to be a jewel. " That's it!" The hanyou ran at top speed, instantly becoming a red blur. He quickly made his way towards the small pedestal and left Kagome behind. InuYasha approached the alter and was within inches of grabbing the jewel, when something darted in front of him. A black shadow blocked him from his goal. InuYasha drew tetsusaiga, and without thinking twice, swung the immense phantom sword. The blade cut across the black shadow and appeared to have no affect on it. The shadow lunged at InuYasha and pushed him at some trees, he crashed into them breaking one in two. InuYasha slowly stood up and noticed the black shadow headed towards him. The large shadow stopped in front of him and began to take shape. The black shadow morphed into the shape of a man; and picked InuYasha off the ground. The hanyou still held tetsusaiga in his hand; he swung the sword, cutting the shadow across the neck. The black shadow remained unscathed by the attack, and threw InuYasha with an incredible force. InuYasha flew towards Kagome, and smashed into another tree.

            Kagome ran over to InuYasha and noticed a large amount of blood soaking through his haori. InuYasha lay unconscious on the ground and the black shadow began to head towards the two of them. Kagome looked around for some means of fending off the strange enemy. Kagome reached for her bow and quickly placed an arrow on the weapon. She pulled back on the arrow and released it. The arrow flew across the forest and went right through the shadow. Kagome dropped the bow as the shadow drew even closer, when suddenly time froze. The black shadow was motionless where it stood, and InuYasha was also still. A bright light materialized in front of Kagome and took shape. A female shrouded in white stood before Kagome. Without revealing her face she spoke to Kagome. "The creature your friend is battling is a Kagemusha, to defeat him you must see past the darkness. You must expose its true form, only then can you strike him down." The mysterious female slowly began to fade away. "Wait! What's your name?" shouted Kagome seconds before the mysterious female disappeared. "My name is Reiko, I am a fallen Miko…" Reiko slowly raised her head, only to reveal a beautiful smile. Reiko faded away and everything began to move slowly.

            Kagome crouched down besides InuYasha, before time was completely restored. She shook him aggressively and awoke him seconds before the Kagemusha got any closer. InuYasha moved Kagome to the side and blocked the attack of the Kagemusha. He pushed the shadow back and turned his head when Kagome shouted something to him. "InuYasha…He's vulnerable only when exposed to the light!" InuYasha looked around and realized that there was no light what so ever entering the forest. He swung tetsusaiga with all of his might and cut through multiple trees in one large swing. A dozen trees began to fall around the shadow and the bright sun broke through the thick foliage of the trees. The Kagemusha remained paralyzed under the suns bright light and began to let out a bizarre cry. It fell to the ground and its dark exterior began to fade away revealing its true form.

            InuYasha and Kagome stood in shock to see an oily creature that vaguely resembled a man. Its face was distorted and black, its large fingers were nothing, but bone. It covered its face with its narrow arms and shielded itself from InuYasha. The hanyou put tetsusaiga back into its scabbard and approached the pathetic demon. "Not so tough now?" InuYasha raised his fist into the air and struck the black demon across the head. It cried out in pain and attempted to hit InuYasha with its frail fist. InuYasha took the weak blow and smiled as he raised his open hand in the air once more. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" A white streak cut across the air, tearing the Kagemusha into shreds. Its remains scattered all over the ground, and its flesh splattered across the few standing trees. Kagome closed her eyes as the Kagemusha died in an instant.

            "You didn't have to kill it" Kagome approached InuYasha and noticed large amounts of blood still dripping onto the ground. "InuYasha, you're hurt badly." Kagome attempted to tend to InuYasha's injuries, but he just pushed her aside. The hanyou was focused on the small green jewel. The Jewel of Junshin rested on the small alter, and appeared to be untouched for years. Large amounts of dust had collected on the diamond shaped jewel. InuYasha reached for it and clutched it tightly in his hand. Kagome followed behind InuYasha and asked that he let her examine the ancient jewel.

            "InuYasha let me see the jewel." Kagome was handed the jewel and see immediately noticed that it began to glow. It radiated with warmth and it sent a tingly feeling throughout her entire arm. "Kagome, how'd you figure out on how to kill that demon?" InuYasha leered at Kagome with suspicion. He knew that something happened in the brief moment that he was thrown into the tree. "It's hard for me to explain, and even if I did, I don't think that you'd believe me." Kagome put the green jewel into her backpack and closed it up. "Try me!" replied InuYasha. "Or have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

            Kagome sighed and knew that she would have to eventually tell him what happened. "When you crashed against the tree…everything froze that instant. Nothing moved for a few minutes, and then, this strange girl appeared out of nowhere. She was dressed all in white and claimed to be a Miko named Reiko." Kagome paused when InuYasha suddenly stopped her. "Did you say that her name was Reiko?" InuYasha knew something about the Miko upon hearing her name. "Why? Have you heard of her?" Kagome stared at InuYasha and had a feeling that he knew more than he was about to tell her.

            "Kagome, she couldn't have been the same Reiko that I know about. The Reiko I heard of died many years ago, before even I was born. She exists only in stories and fairy tales now, I really doubt that she was Reiko." InuYasha insisted that she forget about the person she saw. The two headed back out of the forest and noticed the scent of something burning. They both headed out into the open and noticed smoke billowing in the distance. "What's over there?" asked Kagome. "It's a nearby village. Quickly get on my back!" Kagome hopped on InuYasha's back and quickly made their way to the neighboring village. Once they were within a few yards of the small village InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. "Their isn't just houses burning…I smell burning flesh."

            InuYasha and Kagome both entered the village and witness the aftermath of a brutal slaughter. Men, women, and children lay scattered on the ground. Some were hacked into pieces, while others were burnt alive. The scene was horrific, as limbs and various organs covered the ground; even InuYasha was shocked to see the carnage left behind. "Who could've of done this?" Kagome walked past the dead and searched for survivors, but there were none; every single person was dead. InuYasha walked beside Kagome and stopped her where she stood. "Kagome, whoever did this, is still in the village. I can smell their presence."

            Just as the two stood in the middle of the village, a dark shadow hovered overhead. InuYasha looked up and pushed Kagome out of the way. An enormous ball of fire crashed into the earth, scorching it. The heat was unbearable as InuYasha stood back up off the ground. The Akutenshi dropped down at an incredible speed hitting InuYasha with his scythe. The razor sharp blade cut across his back, drenching the dirt floor red. InuYasha attempted to drag himself towards a nearby house, when the angel flew in front of him. InuYasha struggled to stand back up, and the angel patiently waited for him to do so. The two warriors stood face to face, both with the intention of killing the other. InuYasha pulled tetsusaiga out of its scabbard and held it tightly in his hands. The angel waited for the hanyou to make the next move. Although InuYasha was already severely hurt, his arrogance and pride forced him to press on. Like two samurai about to do battle, only one would be able to walk away. Kagome stood in the distance and watched, as the battle was about to unfold.


	11. Skirmish

The Agency

By: EVL5011

E-Mail: Omnipotentevil5011yahoo.com

AN: To summarize everything that has happened in a few words: Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo escaped the hidden military facility hidden inside of a large mountain. They retrieved a single jewel shard from the shadow Agency. The four antagonists (The Generals) have met with terrible deaths, and the seemingly invincible Akutenshi has appeared in InuYasha's time after dying in the present. Our heroes went on a quest to retrieve a strange jewel, which might be able to finally stop the Akutenshi. And finally, we have one less agent (Toorima), which died at the hands of the Akutenshi. That about sums it all up.

--Men are not prisoners of fate, but only prisoners of their own minds-- Franklin D. Roosevelt.

 Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Skirmish

            InuYasha faced the Akutenshi, and ignored the large of amounts of blood he had lost. The hanyou refused to lose to his opponent, not now, not ever. He raised tetsusaiga into the air and stared death in the eyes. His enemies' sole intent now was to kill him, every encounter he had with the angel resulted in a stalemate or was interrupted. Hopefully, with any luck, he could end it here and now.

            InuYasha ran at a blinding speed towards the menacing angel. He swung tetsusaiga with all of his remaining strength. The phantom sword struck the angel on the side of his neck, but as before the sharp sword didn't even scratch his opponent. The Akutenshi retaliated by striking InuYasha with the scythe. The hanyou jumped back, but didn't escape being cut once more. The blade sliced across his scarred body and left a large laceration across his arm. InuYasha felt his body weakening with every passing second. Even he couldn't continue to fight, all seemed hopeless.

            InuYasha put tetsusaiga back into its scabbard and jumped into the air. The angel watched as InuYasha descended upon him. The hanyou used his sharp nails to injure the angel, but failed to do any damage. The Akutenshi remained unhurt, growing tired of InuYasha, the angel made his weapon disappear. InuYasha was surprised by this and remained still, as the angel waited for his next move.

            "A-Are you taking pity on me?" asked InuYasha in a furious voice. The angel then fired three balls of fire at the hanyou, hitting him with each one. InuYasha stumbled back and clutched his injuries. The angel nodded his head and walked over to InuYasha. "Gekidoku! (Deadly Poison)" A dark black mist shot out of the palm of the angels hand and surrounded InuYasha. The hanyou was choking on the thick mist and began to cough up blood. The poison was overwhelming and InuYasha fell to the ground. "Y-You cough-cough fuing Chikushoume!" Blood saturated the ground as InuYasha gasped for air. The hanyou lay on the ground clinging for his life. The thick poison mist slowly dissipated into the air as InuYasha's lungs filled with the vile mist.

            Kagome reached for her bow and fired an arrow blindly at the angel. The Akutenshi turned just as the arrow was about to hit him and caught it in mid-air. Kagome reached for another arrow and carelessly dropped the few arrows that she had left. She bent down and picked up an arrow and noticed that the Akutenshi was just a few feet away. Suddenly, everything froze again, and the same bright light blinded her once more. The Miko Reiko stood in front of her; the light hid the Miko's face. Kagome approached the Miko in hopes of catching a glimpse of her face. The heavenly looking Miko gave a hidden smile and kept her face concealed by the light. "Kagome you have acquired the jewel of Junshin, use it against your enemy before it's to late." The Miko began to fade away once more, but not before Kagome asked a question of her. "Reiko! How do I use the jewel to defeat the angel?" asked Kagome. "The angel despises the purifying ability of the jewel, use it as a weapon, before he becomes immune to its power. It will weaken him long enough that InuYasha can inflict bodily damage on him." The Miko began to disappear and was gone once more.

            Kagome looked around and realized that she only had a few seconds to act, before time was completely restored. She searched for the Jewel of Junshin inside of her backpack. Once she felt the jewel in her hand, she noticed that it was warm to the touch. It pulsed with a warm energy and Kagome held it tightly in the palm of her hand. The Akutenshi was ten feet away from her and was frozen where he stood. Kagome walked over to the angel and stood behind him. Time returned back to normal in a matter of seconds. It was just enough time for her to hold the jewel next to the angels back. Once the angel regained movement, he realized that something was different. Kagome was no longer in front of him; he looked around and felt her presence behind him. He turned around, only to have the jewel staring him in the face. The Akutenshi jumped back, repulsed by the sight of the jewel, and fell to his knees.

            Gathering the nerve to walk up to him she approached him with the jewel held firmly in her hand, the angel appeared to be in great pain as she drew closer. The angel looked up revealing his face to Kagome. He revealed no emotion in his face, and his eyes stopped Kagome where she stood. His long cold stare revealed that he had black eyes, eyes so black that not even light would pierce the darkness within them. In that very moment his eyes changed from black to blue, Kagome felt the jewel had something to do with this change, and to Kagome's surprise the angel smiled. Shocked, she moved back and knew that something was happening to him. Just as she was going to get closer InuYasha ran towards the Akutenshi. The hanyou knocked Kagome down and unsheathed tetsusaiga. The young dog-demon swung his mighty blade striking the Akutenshi across the chest.

            InuYasha felt the large blade cut the Akutenshi. What happened next caused InuYasha to remain still for a second, blood dripped onto the ground, the seemingly invincible angel was bleeding. InuYasha took advantage and raised tetsusaiga in the air and was ready to kill the Akutenshi at long last. Just as his sword was seconds away from killing his enemy something stopped him. "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled for help and the hanyou turned his head to see what was going on. The hanyou saw Koroshiya and another man holding Kagome hostage. Koroshiya held a sword across her neck and threatened to slit her throat. "We meet at last InuYasha." Commander Ranmyaku smiled as Kagome cried out for her hero. InuYasha lowered his guard for a moment, and the Akutenshi pushed him away. The injured angel leapt into the air and escaped his demise. "Noooo! Y-you let him escape! I'll kill you for that!" InuYasha's yellow eyes burned with anger as the two men laughed. "Make a move towards us and we'll kill her. If you don't think we'll do it, just try us." The commander walked towards InuYasha, who had no choice but to remain still, and punched him across the face. InuYasha, who was already badly hurt, fell to the ground. The commander kicked the bloody hanyou and took tetsusaiga (which reverted back to its useless form). The commander threw the sword across the village and continued beating on InuYasha.

            "Arrggghhhh!" The commander stopped for a second and turned around. Koroshiya stood perfectly still as a large blade protruded from his chest. Kagome lay on the ground in front of the bloody agent, she quickly ran away, and took cover inside a nearby hut. Large amounts of blood dripped from the sharp piece of metal, and the Akutenshi appeared behind Koroshiya. The angel pulled out the blade and grabbed Koroshiya by his short black hair. "Denkou Gai Atakku! (Lightning Scythe Attack!)" The Akutenshi's massive scythe became a blur as he held it in his hand. Lightning surrounded Koroshiya; the agent was engulfed in white streaks of light, and exploded in to tiny pieces. Koroshiya's body rained all over the terrain and covered the earth with blood, bone, and various organs. The Akutenshi's scythe reappeared in his hand; the angel began to run over towards the shocked commander. "No, oh god, please, don't!" the commander was petrified with fear, as the angel got closer. The commander desperately searched his metal armor for a weapon, and luckily, found a small handgun. He closed his eyes and blindly fired at the angel, unloading the entire clip at him.

            With his eyes closed, the commander heard something fall to the ground; he reopened his eyes and saw that it was the Akutenshi. The angel was on the ground bleeding from the chest and stomach. The Commander gave a nervous smile and searched his body for another clip, when InuYasha grabbed him by the ankle. The hanyou applied all of his strength on the Commanders leg, and crushed the bone. The commander cried out in pain and fell on the ground face first. InuYasha stood back up, his body drenched in blood, and staggered over to where Kagome hid. "Kagome are you hurt? Come on, lets get out of here!" For the first time, Kagome heard InuYasha show some feelings. She ran out into the open and embraced the bloody boy. InuYasha was overwhelmed with a strange feeling, when she hugged him. "Jump on my back!" InuYasha knew that he wouldn't get very far in his condition, but hopefully it'd be far enough. The two fled the area leaving the two enemies to kill each other.

            "Damn it all to hell!" the crippled Commander looked down at his shattered leg and attempted to stand up. With the sharp pain shooting through his entire appendage he stood back up. Even with his strong armor, only his body was protected from injury. He frantically searched his pockets and pulled out a vial of black liquid. He pulled the lid off and drank the thick substance. It caused him to cough up blood and nearly swallow his tongue. The liquid had strange healing properties; his leg quickly began to heal. The unknown chemical repaired the shattered bone. The Commander looked over to where the angel lay. He began to search his pockets for an extra clip of ammunition. "I'll finish you off once and for all!" The man aimed his weapon at the fallen angel and pointed the gun at its head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger the angel raised his head. Staring down the barrel of the gun the angel grabbed the Commanders leg and tripped him. The angel stood back up and looked down at the Commander. The angel picked him off the ground and tightly clutched Ranmyaku's throat. Tears ran down the commanders' face as the angered angel stared him with an intense hatred.

            The angel grabbed the commanders' right arm and with his immense strength tore it off. The muscles were exposed, the bone and sinew dangled from his shoulder. Ranmyaku cried out in terror as the angel threw his arm to the ground. Blood drenched the ground and the Commander was going into shock. The Akutenshi began to take pleasure in dismembering the Commander and then the evil being then tore his other arm off. The Commanders muscles tore clean off as the angel held the other arm in his hand. The angel dropped the bloodstained Commander on the ground and made his scythe reappear.

            Unable to crawl away and escape, Commander Ranmyaku lay on the ground helpless. "This is how it ends?" asked the bloody Commander "Sh! Even after being injected with demon blood, I still didn't change my fate." Thought the dying Commander. "Go on! Do your worst!" Yelled out Ranmyaku. The angel stood over him and watched as Ranmyaku squirmed in pain. "Toko Gouka!" (Endless Hellfire!), a near infinite amount of fireballs shot out of the Akutenshi's hands, hitting the Commander countless times. Ranmyaku's screams were heard throughout the forest. The miracle liquid that Commander Ranmyaku drank was potent enough that he remained alive for a good five minutes. Ranmyaku's strong armor shielded him from the first five bursts of fire, but didn't withstand the relentless assault. His body was battered by the attack and by the time the Akutenshi was done, nothing remained on the ground. The Akutenshi turned around and walked away, leaving nothing but a crater. The Commander was incinerated into nothing, not even his ashes were left.

            InuYasha and Kagome were now a few miles away. The two stopped by a small river and heard the distant cries of the doomed Commander. Kagome ran to the river and wet a small rag she had in her bag. InuYasha sat down on the ground and rested. His injuries took a great toll on him and shortly after, he passed out on the ground. Kagome ran over to the bloody hanyou and wiped off the blood from his injuries, she then bandaged him up. Kagome applied various medicines from her time on his wounds and hoped that he could make a full recovery.

            Kagome watched as the sun hovered overhead. It was still early in the evening and she felt as if she hadn't rested in days. Kagome reached into her bag for the Jewel of Junshin and examined it. The jewel was beautiful, it gleamed in the sun, and it left her hypnotized by its brilliance. The day was passing by quickly and Kagome knew that the Akutenshi wouldn't be far behind. Her and InuYasha were sitting ducks out in the open, and she still wasn't one hundred percent sure on how to use the jewel. Kagome watched as the sun slowly went down, it was dusk, and InuYasha was still sound asleep. Kagome went through her backpack and found the last ancient arrow. It was the only other weapon, which seemed to harm the Akutenshi. Kagome felt tired and began to fall asleep, she moved closely to InuYasha and held her bow and arrow tightly. She knew that InuYasha wasn't in any condition to fight, at least not at the moment.     

            A couple of hours passed and Kagome finally woke up. She looked around and realized that it was pitch black. The day went by quickly and she had fallen asleep for more than an hour. "I'd better wake InuYasha and see how he feels." Kagome examined InuYasha, who was still in a deep sleep, and woke him gently. "InuYasha? How do you feel?" asked Kagome. The hanyou slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. "Like I've been beat to a pulp, how do you think I feel?" even in his condition, InuYasha found the strength to be ill mannered to Kagome. "You don't have to be such a jerk, I was just concerned about you. After all, you were hurt by his Gouka attack and you were nearly poisoned to death!" Kagome felt hurt by InuYasha's words and wondered why she even worried about his well being. "I'm not even sure why I bothered to wake you." Kagome blurted out, she turned around and walked away. She searched for a spot on the ground and went to sleep. InuYasha sighed and felt it best not to say anything else. The two fell to sleep and soon forgot about their troubles.

            Meanwhile, a great distance away, the Akutenshi sat on a rock on top of a large hill. The angel wiped off the dry blood from its injuries. It sat there feeling great hatred towards InuYasha and Kagome; it knew that Kagome had in her possession the only thing that made it vulnerable. It had to kill her and destroy the Jewel of Junshin, only then could it cause more devastation on mankind. It had already rid itself of the bothersome Agents, some villagers; all that stood in its way was Kagome and InuYasha. The angel watched the sky and fell to sleep; even it needed to rest. The angel knew that by morning, he and InuYasha would both be sufficiently rested to battle once more. 

AN: That ends this chapter; "The Agency" is coming to an end. I'm thankful to say that I have received a few letters, and most of them were positive. I hope to get more once I'm done with the final chapter. After "The Agency" comes to an end, I'll be writing another fanfic. This one won't have a sci-fi feel to it, as this one did in the first few chapters.


	12. The path of blood

The Agency

By: EVL5011

E-mail: Omnipotentevil5011yahoo.com

AN:

Chapter 12: The path of blood

            Kagome woke up to the sounds of birds singing and the river gently running in the background. The young girl stood up and walked over to the river to wash her face. She turned and noticed that InuYasha was still asleep, she felt the urge to wake him, but wasn't in the mood to deal with his attitude. Kagome rummaged through her backpack and found some rice balls and chocolate bars. Her stomach growled loudly, since she hadn't eaten in one day, Kagome quickly devoured the rice ball and unwrapped the candy bar. She looked over at InuYasha and felt a bit guilty on not waking him for a snack.

            "I should wake him." She thought to herself. "If I do, he'll probably get angry if I wake him. And, if I don't he'll get upset that I didn't offer him a snack." Kagome knew that she wasn't selfish, and she definitely wasn't going to hold a grudge on what happened last night. Her argument with InuYasha usually lasted a short while, and the two always made up. She walked over to the sleeping hanyou and crouched down beside him. "InuYasha…" she whispered. The sleeping hanyou opened his eyes and squinted a bit, as the sun obscured his sight.

            The hanyou focused his sight on Kagome. He immediately smelled a hint of food in the air. He sat up and noticed Kagome holding a large candy bar. She extended her arm and handed the hanyou the sweet snack. InuYasha snatched it out of her hand and unwrapped it. In less than a second, he consumed the candy bar, and stood up. The hanyou walked towards the river, walking right past Kagome, not even thanking her for the snack. He bent down and splashed water on his face, his reflection stared him in the face. InuYasha remained still as he noticed how badly scarred he really was. "InuYasha, are you feeling fine?" Kagome stood behind InuYasha, and grew concerned by his silence.

            "I'm not sure any more Kagome, I barely remember what happened. All I do remember was getting pummeled into submission by the Akutenshi, everything else is a blur." InuYasha looked back at Kagome with an abysmal frown on his face. The hanyou was battered and broken; he was nearly killed, if not for Kagome. "Kagome…I just want to tell you one thing…"Kagome wondered what was on InuYasha's mind, when he took a deep breath. "Thanks, for watching over me."

            In her short time with the silver haired hanyou, he had never once thanked her. Kagome was besieged with joy, and hugged the hanyou in the moment. InuYasha felt strange, as Kagome held him tightly in her embrace. InuYasha suddenly realized what he was experiencing "That hurts you know!" InuYasha broke free of Kagome and clutched his injuries. "I'm sorry, I forgot!" Kagome searched in her backpack for some fresh bandages and medicine. The young girl tended to the hanyou's wounds.

            After a short while of resting, a black ominous cloud covered the morning sky. InuYasha and Kagome both knew that the Akutenshi was not far. "Come on Kagome, I'd bet anything that he's trying to draw our attention." Kagome quickly jumped on InuYasha's back and the two were off. InuYasha dashed skillfully through the forest and across the fields. After a few minutes they arrived at another village, the scene was as horrific as the first. The bodies of innocent villagers covered the floor. Everyone was dead, and the Akutenshi was nowhere to be seen. Long paths of blood lead them out of the village. InuYasha looked into the far distance and noticed a path of cut trees. The Akutenshi was obviously leaving them a path to follow. "I know where he's going!" Kagome cried out. "He's headed towards Lady Kaede's village!" she knew all to well that nobody at the village was capable of stopping him. "Lets go!" commanded InuYasha. The young hanyou and Kagome both disappeared into a red blur. Running as fast as he could InuYasha smelled the angels' scent in the air. Just as they approached the village, Kagome noticed a dark shadow looming over the small village.

            The villagers ran out of the houses screaming in fear. Lady Kaede sat inside of her home and read through the ancient scroll. Her face was frozen in terror as she read the last entry. She set the scroll down and walked over to where she kept her bow and arrows. Quickly grabbing them, she ran outside and fired the arrows at the angel. The Akutenshi gave a sinister smile as the arrows bounced off of him. The angel hovered high above the village and began to glow with an intense aura. His body became engulfed in a strange black energy.

            Kagome jumped off of InuYasha's back and headed towards Lady Kaede. Meanwhile, InuYasha leapt into the air, with Tetsusaiga drawn, and swung the mighty sword. The Akutenshi was struck with the sword, but wasn't injured. The creature grabbed InuYasha, while in flight, and held his throat tightly in its hand. The black aura grew more intense and began to consume InuYasha. The hanyou screamed in pain as the black energy surrounded his entire body." S-So cold…" InuYasha mumbled to himself, while at the mercy of the Akutenshi.

 "Do ye still have any of the ancient arrows?" Lady Kaede asked. "I have one left, but the Akutenshi's to high for me to hit him." Kagome retrieved the arrow from her bag and handed it to Lady Kaede. "No, child ye must have faith and trust in ye own skills." Lady Kaede handed Kagome her bow and reassured her that she could do it. Kagome took aim and concentrated on hitting her target. She released the last arrow and it flew high into the air. It began to glow with the same strange energy as it traveled up to its target. The ancient arrow struck the Akutenshi in the back, forcing him to release InuYasha. The two came crashing down violently to earth, InuYasha fell on top of a small house, and the Akutenshi's body shattered on the hard ground.

            Kagome and Lady Kaede both ran over to InuYasha, and soon noticed that his body was cold to the touch. "Kagome go inside my home and quickly retrieve a blanket." Kaede pulled InuYasha out of the destroyed house and laid him on the ground. Kagome returned with a large blanket and immediately covered InuYasha with it. InuYasha slowly began to regain consciousness and opened his eyes. "InuYasha are you okay?" asked a concerned Kagome. InuYasha looked around and stood back up, throwing the blanket off his body. "Yeah, where is he?"

            Kagome pointed to where the Akutenshi had fallen and InuYasha made his way towards him. Just as he approached the fallen angel, the Akutenshi began to stand up. The Akutenshi shot out his "Gekidoku" attack, a thick mist blackened the air, but InuYasha ran right through. The hanyou held his breath and drew closer to the angel. InuYasha unsheathed tetsusaiga from its scabbard. Raising the large sword in the air, he struck the angel across the chest. The Akutenshi stumbled back, upon being hit, and dodged a second attack by InuYasha. The Akutenshi raised his left hand and aimed it at InuYasha, who blocked a massive fireball. "What does it take to kill you?" InuYasha lunged at the Akutenshi and struck him once more with tetsusaiga. The phantom sword cut across the angel's stomach, spilling a large amount of blood onto the ground. The Akutenshi reached into the air and a small sickle materialized. The Akutenshi threw a relentless barrage of sickles at the hanyou. A few managed to cut him; InuYasha clutched his injuries and wiped the blood that splattered on his face. Just as InuYasha was about to lunge blindly at the angel, its large scythe reappeared. The Akutenshi swung the scythe and sliced InuYasha across the gut. The hanyou wasn't fast enough to avoid the long reach of the angel's weapon. The angel raised its hand and aimed it at InuYasha, once more. A burst of lightning shot forward, electrocuting the hanyou. The air became polluted with the smell of fried flesh. The electricity coursed InuYasha's entire body, but the arrogant hanyou pressed on and struck the angel with tetsusaiga. The angel's attack was abruptly stopped and the attack knocked him off balance. The hanyou knew that it would be a matter of minutes before the arrows power would no longer have no effect. Acting fast, InuYasha struck the Akutenshi multiple times across the torso. The Angels tough exterior was weakening and InuYasha was using this to his advantage. Both were covered in vast amounts of blood, but neither of the two seemed ready to submit. The evil angel moved back and reached to his back and pulled out the arrow. InuYasha then knew that fighting the angel some more would be futile.

            At that very moment, Kagome searched her bag and pulled out the Jewel of Junshin. "Is that it?" asked Lady Kaede. "Yes, it's the lost jewel." Lady Kaede asked to see the jewel and studied it quickly. "Have you found out how to use it child?" Lady Kaede handed the jewel back and waited for an answer. "No, do you know how?" Kagome noticed InuYasha and the Akutenshi fighting in the distance. "Ye must use it as a weapon, it's an arrow-head." Lady Kaede handed Kagome a strong piece of wood and helped her attach it securely. Kagome placed the arrow on the bow and aimed it carefully at the Akutenshi. "Don't miss, don't miss…"Kagome repeated to herself. She released the arrow and it howled as it cut across the air. The arrow traveled at an inconceivable speed.

            InuYasha heard the howl of the arrow and noticed that he was directly in its path. The hanyou jumped over the Akutenshi and rolled out of the way. The arrow plunged itself deep into the angel's heart. The Akutenshi remained perfectly still, blood trickled down from the shaft of the arrow, and the angel dropped his scythe. InuYasha walked in front of the angel and noticed that its face was well hidden under its long black hair. InuYasha stepped back and watched as the Akutenshi fell to his knees. InuYasha thrust tetsusaiga into the ground and approached the Akutenshi. "Not so tough now!" InuYasha performed his "Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer" attack. Blood dripped down from the Akutenshi's face and body. InuYasha stood victorious; all that remained was to finish him off. InuYasha. The Akutenshi looked up at InuYasha, giving the hanyou a good look at him. The angels face was bloody from InuYasha's attack. The angel gave a humbled smile and closed his eyes. InuYasha pulled tetsusaiga out from the ground and raised it high in the air. Swinging the sword with great force, the Akutenshi burst into multiple spheres of light. The angels' essence floated above the ground and faded away.

             Kagome and Lady Kaede both watched as InuYasha held tetsusaiga. The hanyou was frozen in place, as if he was upset that it was all over. Suddenly, everything froze, Kagome noticed Reiko standing before her. "Kagome, I wanted to thank you. You and InuYasha have stopped the Akutenshi from raining death on the world. I can rejoin him now. This wouldn't have been possible without your courage.  Now, I must go. Unfortunately, this is the last time we'll ever meet. Good-bye." The heavenly Miko slowly began to fade away. "Wait! What do you mean, "rejoin him?" asked Kagome. "The Akutenshi was my lost love, and his name is not the Akutenshi, its Masurao. Oh, and one last thing. Hold on tightly to those you love, because at anytime, you might lose them in an instant." The heavenly Miko disappeared and left Kagome with those thoughts.

            Time resumed and Kagome watched as InuYasha turned around and walked over to her. The hanyou stopped in front of her and Lady Kaede. "Thanks, Kagome." Kagome and Lady Kaede were surprised by InuYasha's words, even though he whispered. "I'll leave you two alone." Lady Kaede walked towards the villagers and began making preparations to repair the damage left by InuYasha and the Akutenshi. Kagome, on the other hand, ran behind InuYasha and caught up with him. "Reiko said to thank you. She says that if wasn't for us, nobody would've ever stopped him. Oh, and you're welcome." The young girl ran past InuYasha and waved good-bye. Kagome made her way towards the forest and back to the Bone-Eaters Well. "You're leaving so soon? We haven't even retrieved any jewel shards!" yelled InuYasha. The hanyou followed behind Kagome and accompanied back to the Well.

            Meanwhile, back at the village, Shippo ran over to where the Akutenshi last stood. The small Kitsune noticed an object glimmering on the ground. It was the Jewel of Junshin; the small fox picked up the jewel and searched for Lady Kaede. He eventually found her and gave her the jewel. "What are you going to do with it?" Shippo followed closely behind the elderly Miko, as she entered her home. "Hide it, until its needed again." Lady Kaede buried the jewel under her bed. "What about the scroll?" The small Kitsune grabbed the scroll from the ground and handed it to the elderly Miko. "I'm not sure, but the scroll must never be found by anyone again. The knowledge within causes men, women and demon alike, to attempt to change their destinies. You must NEVER reveal to InuYasha or Kagome where I have hidden them, do ye promise." Shippo nodded his head and promised to never tell a single soul. Lady Kaede hid the scrolls within her spells and documents and prayed that no one would ever find them. People are fools, when they attempt to change the course of time. Lady Kaede closed the large chest containing the scroll and locked it with a small key.

            Kagome climbed out of the Bone-Eaters Well and gave took a deep breath, it was all finally over. The young girl exited the small structure that housed the Well and closed the door. Just as she was about to run inside the house, Souta ran up to her with urgent news. "Kagome, they announced something weird on the news earlier today."

            "What happened?" asked Kagome.

            "The man on the news station said that some mountain a few miles away collapsed!" Souta walked inside with Kagome as he explained what he saw on T.V. "The government quickly sealed of all roads leading up there, but you want to know what was really strange."

            "What?" asked the young girl. "A couple of helicopters flew over our house, they were carrying something large, but I couldn't tell what it was. They had large white sheets hiding it." Kagome felt as if the world had come crashing down on her. "Kagome are you okay?"

            "I'm not sure. I need to get some fresh air." Kagome walked back outside and Souta followed closely behind her. Just as the two exited their house, a strange ripple jumped off of the Bone-Eaters shrine. The ripple quickly disappeared into some trees and Souta tugged on Kagomes shirt. "Kagome…what was that?"

            "Nothing (I hope), it was your imagination playing tricks on you." Kagome quickly went back inside, dragging a terrified Souta with her, and locking the door.

            "But, Kagome you saw it too." Souta cried out.

"I said it was nothing. Forget about what you saw." Kagome ran upstairs to her room and feared the worse. "Could I be seeing things? I doubt it, Souta saw it to." Kagome was in a cold sweat. "Who could it be? They all died, didn't they? I hope that it was just the wind. Should I tell InuYasha?" Kagome sat on her bed and worried that it wasn't over. If she told InuYasha, the hanyou would seek out the remaining Agents and kill them. And, if she didn't, the Agents might travel back to the past and eliminate InuYasha. The young girls' mind was in conflict, why couldn't she just have a normal life, like everybody else. Eventually, she worried her self to sleep and quickly forgot about her troubles. Tomorrow would be another day…

AN: That concludes "The Agency", as you can tell by the ending I'm obviously going to write a continuation. When? I'm not sure. You'll all have to wait.


End file.
